


Буря в пустыне

by Mr_Transportir



Series: Буря в пустыне [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Council - Freeform, Jedi Culture, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Old Ben Kenobi, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture, Time Travel, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Рабская культура Татуина, Храм джедаев, Хронофик, ангст, дружба, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Transportir/pseuds/Mr_Transportir
Summary: В легендах Татуина песчаная буря - это Лукка, Ярость, одновременно очищающая и разрушающая. Лукка, как верят рабы, был Справедливостью, был тем, кто меняет судьбы и души.Буря кричит на Оби-Вана Кеноби, и Оби-Ван Кеноби кричит в ответ.ИЛИБен Кеноби перемещается в прошлое, освобождает из рабства Шми и Энакина и пытается спасти Галактику от ситхов.
Series: Буря в пустыне [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721917
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Desert Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206480) by [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine). 



Двигатель лэндспидера дребезжит, взвизгивает, а затем с грохотом умирает, по инерции заставляя Бена удариться об руль. Поднятый ветром песок царапает потрескавшийся металл, и это звучит как смех.

Бен, - когда-то он был Оби-Ваном, - когда-то был чем-то большим, чем слегка нетрезвым чудаком, живущим на самом краю цивилизации. Теперь местные жители считают его то ли сумасшедшим, то ли волшебником, а слухи в принципе ставят под сомнение его существование, гадая, живой ли он или давно умерший пустынный дух, такой же, как и многие другие. 

Сейчас Бен, возможно, чуть больше, чем просто пьян. Он с трудом вытаскивает себя из спидера, покачивается и матерится на тринадцати языках сразу, пока пальцы срывают крышку двигателя. Песок впивается ему в лицо и руки, и Бен натягивает шарф, прикрывая рот и нос. Песчаная буря надвигается на него. Если бы спидер работал, он бы добрался до своей лачуги задолго до начала, но двигатель барахлил всю дорогу из Мос-Эйсли, и теперь буря буквально наступает ему на пятки.

Бен откидывает верхнюю панель и вскрывает задыхающийся от пыли воздушный фильтр. Тварь с выпуклыми молочно-голубыми глазами щёлкает бритвенно-острым клювом рядом с его рукой, заставляя отпрянуть. В клюве она держит пучок проводов, а вокруг валяются ещё полдюжины обрывков размером с палец.

\- Нет, - коротко стонет Бен, - Нет, _нет_!

Пошатываясь, он идёт к задней камере, а когда распахивает её, оттуда с визгом выпрыгивают и разбегаются ещё дюжина мелких паразитов. Бен смахивает двоих со своей одежды и зарывается вглубь отсека, чувствуя мучительную тошноту.

Запасные фильтры совершенно испорчены, провода сорваны с рам, и Бен долго смотрит на это печальное зрелище, пока ветер треплет его плащ, а потом впадает в приступ ярости, о котором глубоко пожалеет позже. Он кричит, громко, зло, бессловесно, и бьёт кулаком по машине. Сила взвивается вокруг него, беспокойная; металл громко и подозрительно скрежещет, а потом спидер трещит, детали разлетаются в разные стороны и падают с оглушительным ехидным грохотом.

Бен задыхается, всё его тело дрожит. Он поворачивается и блюёт. Тошнота наконец отпускает его, и Бен отшатывается от лужи, вытирая лицо шарфом. Потом он опускается на песок, совершенно истощённый.

Издалека песчаная буря выглядит сплошной стеной. Она подбирается равномерно, но вблизи, как только она достигает вас, это не так. Шторм начинается как пыль. Мелкая и лёгкая, она почти незаметна в порывах ветра, желанных в любой другой день. Пыль постепенно становится гуще. Пыль накрывает всё и начинает хрустеть на зубах, а затем отступает, давая передышку. Сильнее становится ветер. Потом приходит песок. Вначале свистящий шёпот превращается в оглушительный рёв, а затем буря вокруг вас, и это отчаянные ярость и хаос, и рык, и треск изо всех сил.

Бен ползёт на четвереньках к развалившимся частям спидера. В главном отделении есть брезент как раз для таких случаев. Укрой себя, если ты попал в бурю. У него целых три куска, и ни один из них не был упакован самим Беном. Первый втайне от хозяина дал ему раб из магазина старьевщика, где Бен покупал предметы первой необходимости. Он взглянул на него настороженно, когда Бен сказал, что это ему не нужно. Краснокожий мальчик всё равно завернул брезент, и Бен не стал настаивать. Второй насильно положила ему Беру, когда увидела насколько изодран первый. Она спросила его, действительно ли он настолько глуп или просто хочет умереть. Он не ответил ей. Третий привязала к задней камере старая Нан Джиро. Она продавала на рынке фрукты и держала фляги с водой для детей-рабов.

\- Один для тебя, один для нуждающегося, - сказала она ему, отдав его обычный заказ с маслом джапура. 

Масло - клейкая паста из мягких внутренних частей коконов джапура, - являлось незаменимым лекарством от болезненного загара, который легко приобретала его светлая кожа. Ма Джира говорила, что однажды он привыкнет к солнцу, а пока ему нужна мазь.

Бен выкапывает в песке небольшую траншею рядом с перевёрнутым боком спидера и заползает в неё. Сверху он крепит брезент, натягивает его на себя и создаёт защитный карман. Он шипит, когда горячий металл обжигает его кожу и неловко сдвигается, прислушиваясь к воющему шторму над ним.

У Бена есть привычка издалека наблюдать за Ларсами, когда он бредёт вдоль хребта к востоку от их фермы во время его редких визитов в город, или тянуться к ним через Силу, пока он медитирует ночью во дворе своей лачуги. Когда он проходил к ним, обычно потому, что Беру замечала его и звала, - он никогда не знал, что сказать. По правде говоря, потому что он не знал, кем он был.

Беру никогда не возражала. Она затягивала его в прохладную полутьму кухни и сажала за стол. Она позволяла ему сидеть в тишине, предлагала ему чай и наполняла его безмолвием, ласково укачивая Люка на руках. Иногда приходил Оуэн, куда более встревоженный нервным молчанием Бена и изодранным опустошением, неизменно присутствующим в его глазах.

Это была Беру Уайтсан, жена Ларса, кто рассказала ему истории, которые знают все дети пустыни. Истории, которые Энакин когда-то должен был знать. Она рассказала ему об Ар-Аму, Матери Всего, которая присматривает за своими детьми с луны. Она рассказала ему об Эккрете Трикстере, не злодее, но спасителе, защитнике рабов и порабощённых. Она рассказала ему о Лее, Великой Крайт-Драконе, которой молились все скованные, потому что Лея была Несокрушимой, она сломала свои оковы и олицетворяла силу и свободу для её народа. Беру не спрашивала, почему он разваливался, слушая эти истории, почему его скрючивало, и почему он прятал лицо в ладонях, но не мог плакать. И она рассказала ему о Лукке Яростном, который был песчаной бурей, одновременно очищающей и разрушающей. Лукка, как верили рабы, был Справедливостью, перекраивающей душу и мир.

Буря кричит на него и Оби-Ван Кеноби кричит в ответ.

***

Когда буря проходит, Бен чувствует себя… странно умиротворённым. Всё его тело стонет от боли, но вымученный крик гнева, горя, одиночества и _вины_ снял огромный груз тьмы в его душе. Непреднамеренная и неуправляемая потеря контроля стала для него, очевидно, своего рода освобождением.

Бен выкапывается из-под груды песка, похоронившей и его, и спидер, и всё остальное. Бледный рассвет первого солнца только приближается, окрашивая мир в оттенки фиолетового, голубого и светло-жёлтого, и Бен рассуждает, что он прямо в середине нигде, но, вероятно, всё ещё ближе к Мос-Эйсли, чем к его лачуге, так что будет лучше повернуть на юг и вернуться в город.

Он собирает всё, что может найти и унести в руках. Две фляги, одна почти пустая; банка с маслом джапура, блок спрессованного чая, который и был целью его возвращения к цивилизации (вместе с бутылками коррелианского бренди, которые он _не_ может найти), полдюжины обезвоженных пайков, что составляло только треть от того, что он купил в городе, и схемы для неисправного испарителя. Бен сворачивает один из рулонов брезента в котомку, взваливает её на плечи, вздыхает и начинает свой путь сквозь пыль обратно к городу. Если повезёт, найдётся парочка предприимчивых джав, которые подберут его развалившийся спидер, починят его и продадут ему обратно, когда он встретит их краулер в следующий раз.

Оби-Ван провёл почти четыре года на Татуине в практически полном одиночестве. Долгие прогулки через песок и кустарники больше не пугают его, потому что большую часть рассветов и сумерек он тратит, бесцельно бродя по краю Джундлендских Пустошей. Ему потребовалось меньше месяца, чтобы найти посох для этих прогулок, потому что жизненно необходимо стало отражать хаотичные нападения тускенов. Они узнали, что он был грозным противником, и Бен подозревал, что вызов ему стал своеобразной игрой для молодых воинов из ближайшего племени. Он не привык к такому бою, но он учится, и это заставляет его двигаться. Иногда это помогает ему спать. Но большинство ночей, когда он окончательно изнуряет себя прогулками, он проводит на каменном навесе над его лачугой, плывя в Силе и глядя на пыльное море и такое множество звёзд, которое он едва ли видел на другой планете. У него видения непрекращающихся страданий Галактики, видения о тёмном ужасе, который охотится и убивает последних из его людей. В некоторые ночи он галлюцинирует и может поклясться, что слышит мёртвых. Мельком он видит призраков, теряет ощущение времени и места, пока его насильно не втягивает обратно в тело, заставляя задыхаться от боли и дрожать всем телом.

Именно тогда он спускается с карниза, и снова отправляется в путь, хотя идти ему некуда.

Бен отделяет себя от физических ощущений и может почувствовать Мос-Эйсли задолго до появления в городе. Он чувствует обожжённый камень, глубокие колодцы, людей, все эти неповторимые формы жизни, каждая из которых яркая и шумная, и поэтому различить их легче, чем когда-либо. Теперь Бен гораздо больше настроен на Силу, хотя он никогда не был таким сильным, как великие мастера или как Энакин. Во время войны единения с Силой почти невозможно было достичь, но Татуин и много размышлений научили его тянуться не вовне, как велел Храм, но вовнутрь. Его связь с Силой существовала внутри него, и она не отличалась от той, что он искал снаружи.

Это стало откровением для Бена, утонувшего в пьянстве и бредящего от недостатка сна. И галлюцинации вне тела не были тем методом, который он рекомендовал бы падаванам для углубления понимания Силы.

Бен наконец достигает окраин и буквально падает в тень. Пот пропитывает его нижние одежды, пока второе солнце медленно поднимается на горизонте. Наступает полдень, заставляя воздух мерцать от жары, а всех живых существ укрываться. Даже рабов редко заставляли работать на улице в это время: слишком легко было получить тепловой удар и умереть. 

Его голова раскалывается, что, вероятно, больше связано с похмельем, чем с чем-либо ещё, но чувства странно обостренны, а кожа практически гудит. Это _предчувствие_ заставляет его подняться, хотя все мышцы и даже мысли гудят. 

В Мос-Эйсли сегодня куда больше народу, чем вчера. Кантины и рынки переполнены, и Бен не может понять внезапного наплыва рабов. Империя негласно попустительствовала рабству, но нынешняя блокада хаттов значительно снизила их количество на Татуине. Возможно, блокада была снята. Бен сознательно интересовался только слухами, потому что если бы он _знал_ , понимал слишком много, он бы _не_ смог не вернуться обратно. Он бы не смог бездействовать, и это больше не было его местом. Его обязанностью теперь было присматривать за Люком.

Бен проскальзывает в одну из переполненных кантин, ловя несколько понимающих взглядов на слой песка и пыли на его лице, и заказывает кувшин воды с какой-то едой на несколько вупиупи*, завалявшихся в карманах. Бармен беспокоится, потому что он попал в шторм, но Бен просто пожимает плечами и позволяет разговорам течь вокруг него. 

Постепенно он становится всё более озадаченным. В одном углу торговцы спайсом обсуждают цены, как будто блокада не подняла их почти вдвое; картёжники спорят о гонках последних недель, а затем он слышит одно имя, и сначала решает, что ошибся, но спустя некоторое время он слышит его снова, а потом снова.

Гардулла Хатт, говорят они, прибывает в Мос-Эйсли.

За исключением того, что… Гардулла Хатт _мертва_. Бен знает точно, потому что Энакин выделил это, увидев её имя в одном из множества отчётов, когда они расследовали появление новой криминальной империи Мола и Саважа. 

Бен хватается за край стола и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь убедить себя, что не спит и не галлюцинирует. Всё это, конечно, кажется весьма реальным, но, однако, не имеет никакого смысла.

Бен заканчивает свой обед, не замечая что он ест, и выскальзывает из кантины, чувствуя, как Сила подталкивает его _сюда, сюда_. Наконец он оказывается на краю торгового района Мос-Эйсли, где вокруг громоздкого корабля возник лабиринт сложных переносных конструкций. Рабы с эмблемой Гардуллы снуют вокруг, обслуживая картёжников, охотников за головами и контрабандистов. Слева делают ставки на бои, инопланетные животные рычат и плюются на него, а Бена тянет сквозь толпу всё дальше. Внезапно он резко сбивает с ног несчастную рабыню со странным устройством-распылителем, пахнущим болотом.

\- Простите меня, сэр! – вскрикивает она, опускаясь на колени, - Я должна идти к Госпоже.

Её каштановые волосы плотно заплетены, лицо и руки слишком худые от голода и работы, но не от слабости. Её кожа изранена, как и у него, будто она стояла в центре бури; подсохшие царапины и ссадины со временем грозят превратиться в мелкие шрамы. Бен мог укрыться, и его царапины заживут, но её раны хуже, потому что она стояла под бурей дольше и была более беззащитна. 

Это наказание, которое, он знает, используют некоторые хозяева**. 

Бен всё ещё пытается понять, почему Сила тянет его к этой женщине, и почему он едва может почувствовать её присутствие, хотя смотрит прямо на неё, когда маленькая яркая звезда привлекает его внимание, и он видит ребёнка, вцепившегося в мать. Постепенно его сияние уменьшается до едва заметного под её приглушённым светом. Под её _защитой_ , понимает Бен, ошеломлённый её навыками.

\- Аму! – зовёт мальчик, обнимая женщину за руку и с вызовом глядя на Бена ярко-голубыми глазами, давая понять, что это _его_ мама. 

Одним быстрым движением она заворачивает ребёнка в слинг, и, всё ещё не глядя на него, снова умоляет:

\- Я должна встретиться с моей Госпожой.

Бен задыхается, хриплое рыдание истерически рвётся из его груди, и напуганная женщина, наконец, поднимает голову.

\- Е-его зовут Э… - Бен снова задыхается, - Энакин? – спрашивает он тонким и резким голосом. 

Её карие глаза становятся жёсткими и жестокими, а потом пустеют. Всё её выражение становится пустым и непроницаемым. 

\- Да, сэр, - отвечает она. Её голос кроток, но так же невыразителен, как и её лицо.

Сердце сжимается в груди Бена, и он рассеянно прижимает к ней руку, раздумывая, не слишком ли молод в свои тридцать шесть для инфаркта, или же стресс всё-таки оказался слишком сильным. Или, может, он действительно сошёл с ума, или умер где-то прошлой ночью во время песчаной бури.

\- О, - вот всё, что может сказать Бен.

Маленький мальчик опасливо смотрит на него, всё ещё упрямо цепляясь за мать, но его глаза пристально следят за руками Бена, и тот хорошо осведомлён почему.

\- Понятно. Отведи меня к своей Госпоже.

Она вскакивает на ноги, страх вспыхивает на её лице, но она покорно кивает, поднимает опрыскиватель и идёт вперёд.


	2. Chapter 2

Гардулла вскрикивает, когда замечает свою рабыню. Щёлкает хлыст в её руке и с треском рассекает воздух. Он не ранит Шми, но, вероятно, потому, что женщина стоит за пределами его досягаемости, пока Гардулла отчитывает её. Наконец она велит Шми обмахивать своё жирное тело и переводит взгляд на него.

Гардулла оглядывает Бена с ног до головы, отмечает его неотличимые по цвету пыльно-охровые лицо и волосы, и её горло дёргается.

\- Ахута, - широко улыбается она, и её улыбка лишь немного менее гротескна, чем у Джаббы. Или, по крайней мере, не такая мерзкая.

Пристрастие Джаббы к спайсу оказало довольно пагубное влияние на его слизистые: недостаток, от которого не страдала Гардулла.

\- Чат, чат, - отвечает ей Бен, чувствуя себя таким же безрассудным, как если бы он нёсся на всех парах к фееричной аварии и не собирался останавливаться. - Добра чоба бедвана чика, - говорит он, чувствуя, что путается в грамматике. _Я предлагаю купить женщину._

\- Упа вопа шаг? - Гардулла приподнимает брови, указывая на Шми. _Вы хотите купить её?_

Бен кивает.

\- Виитииба, - добавляет он, кивая на Шми и её сына. _Обоих._

Гардулла смеётся жидким булькающим смехом.

\- Кава, аутмиан стьюпа? - хихикает она.

_Сколько вы готовы заплатить, глупый пришелец?_

Бен прочищает горло.

\- Великая Гардулла, я бы никогда не оскорбил тебя, пытаясь сделать предложение. В конце концов, как могу я, глупый пришелец, судить об их ценности для тебя? Я только хотел бы спросить, можешь ли ты расстаться с ними.

Гардулла снова смеётся, гораздо более резко, её мерзкое дыхание накрывает его даже на расстоянии нескольких шагов между ними.

\- Ты вежлив, пришелец. Я довольна, - она моргает, постукивая пальцами, и рассматривает его. - _Она_ не очень-то и полезна с этим её вопящим неработоспособным отродьем. Но что _ты_ можешь мне предложить?

Бен начинает паниковать, но когда Шми снова бросает на него полный беспокойства взгляд, делает глубокий вдох. Если Бен - в прошлом или в любой версии прошлого, то у него ничего нет, кроме того, что он вынес из бури, и микросхемы и запылённые пайки едва ли заинтересуют Гардуллу.

\- У меня есть кое-что редкое, - медленно говорит Бен, - кайбер-кристалл.

\- Кайбер? - Гардулла заинтригованно наклоняется. Её выпученные глаза блестят. - Только у джедаев есть кайберы.

\- Я достал кайбер из светового меча мёртвого джедая, - заявляет Бен, заставляя себя ухмыльнуться.

Гардулла пригвождает его своим пристальным взглядом и раздумывает. Потом она улыбается этой своей неприятной широкой улыбкой хаттов.

\- Я считаю, это хорошая ставка, - рокочет она наконец, облизывая губы толстым языком. - Вы получите их, _если_ выиграете, - говорит она. - Принесите мои карты. Скажи мне, _аутмиан_ , ты любишь сабакк?

***

Бен и раньше играл в сабакк с высокими ставками, но партия против одного из самых могущественных хаттов в Галактике, тойдарианца, на которого не действуют уловки Силы, пирата-трандошанина и контрабандиста-уиквея оказывается одной из самых продуманных и отчаянных схем, которые он когда-либо осуществлял. Физиология двух из четырёх его соперников делает их невероятно трудными для чтения, ещё половина не ощущается в Силе, один из них - каннибал, и все они работорговцы. Это не столько игра в психологию, но здесь, в данном конкретном случае, это скорее игра в лучшего обманщика.

А ставки чертовски высоки.

Уиквей вскрывается и откланивается, когда ставки растут сверх того, что он может позволить себе без потерь.

Трандошанин насильственно выбывает, когда выясняется, что он ставит чужую собственность.

Руки Бена начинают дрожать, но он отказывается от предложенного вина, потому что это лучше потери рассудка.

Всё решается в очередном круге. Гардулла проигрывает тойдарианцу.

Тойдарианец проигрывает Бену.

Разъярённый крик Гардуллы взлетает к потолку их маленького игорного дома, но не превращается в насилие, как могло бы произойти у Джаббы. Джабба не умел проигрывать, но и побеждать достойно ему было не дано. Гардулла была выше этого.

Таким образом, Бен выигрывает не только Шми и Энакина, но и кайбер-кристалл, - свой собственный; угнанный, вероятно, корабль тойдарианца, безбожное количество спайса уиквея и неохотно отданную стопку кредитов чо-мар, которыми трандошанин расплатился за свой обман вместо собственной шкуры. Чтобы обеспечить уже его собственную безопасность, Бен отказывается от ещё одной партии, но с радостью платит за выпивку и с ухмылкой продаёт весь спайс обратно уиквею, потому что, если честно, представления не имеет, что мог бы с ним сделать. 

Дворецкий Гардуллы приносит контроллеры от детонаторов Шми и Энакина, и Бен непринуждённо прощается с хаттом, прежде чем скрыться с ними.

Он действительно крайне нуждается в том, чтобы выпить. 

На рынке Бен покупает алкоголь и незамысловато проглатывает его, позволяя согревающему жжению успокоить расшатанные нервы, прежде чем ведёт очень тихую Шми к стоянке их нового корабля.

В нём два спальных места, фрешер, почти отсутствующая кухня и то, что Бен дипломатично называет "трюмы контрабандистов". Тойдарианец возмещает почти все свои убытки, когда продаёт Бену запчасти взамен "пропавших" и "повреждённых". Забавно, что "новые" выглядят точно так же, как "старые".

Шми и Энакин, сжавшись на одном из спальных мест, в основном наблюдают за ним, пока Бен контролирует ремонт, желая закончить его как можно быстрее. Он видит, как Шми тихо успокаивает сына или подталкивает его к кнопкам и рычагам в кабине, если не может этого сделать.

Когда тойдарианец уходит, сгребая столько чо-мар, сколько может, Бен позволяет себе упасть напротив них и издаёт самый изнемождённый вздох в своей жизни.

\- Мастер? – тихо молит Шми, и Бен стонет, откидываясь назад. 

Она стоит напротив него на коленях, голова опущена, руки спокойно лежат на коленях, и он захлебывается, потому что этот титул, что она дала ему… это не… это не _мастер-джедай_ – это... это _господин_. Это _мучитель_. Это _владелец_.

Ситхи забери, он вспоминает, как Энакин выплёвывал этот титул, когда злился, превращая знак уважения в худшее оскорбление. 

\- Ах, нет, - хрипит Бен. - Я не… прости, я сейчас… - он вытаскивает контроллеры детонаторов, которые ему отдали, и нерешительно осматривает, - Ах, - Бен хмурится на устройство, вводит переданные ему команды и отключает настройки. – Они отключены, я думаю, - протягивает он ей контроллеры, и её глаза распахиваются, прежде чем она вырывает устройства из его рук и прижимает их к животу. 

Медленно она поднимается и садится на край спального места, потом осмеливается отвести от него взгляд и проверить контроллеры самостоятельно.

\- Меня зовут... Бен, - он подчиняется слабому шёпоту подсознания, говорящего ему, что Оби-Ван Кеноби где-то там, молодой и ещё не ставший тем, кем он может стать. Это имя принадлежит ему, этому ребёнку, и он… Бен качает головой. Он поймёт.

\- Я Шми Скайуокер, а это мой сын Энакин, - говорит она тихо, всё ещё осматривая контроллеры, пока её сын цепляется за её руку. – Но ты знал это.

Это не вопрос.

\- Я… - как он объяснит… хоть что-нибудь из этого? Он не хочет лгать Шми, но правда всё ещё… правда всё ещё ужасна. И невероятна.

Шми откладывает контроллеры в сторону, надёжно пряча их за спиной, где он не сможет до них добраться, и пригвождает его острым взглядом карих глаз. У неё тёмные и глубокие глаза, но оказывается невероятно сложным сосредоточиться на её лице, как будто оно расплывается, если смотреть вблизи. Он отворачивается и боковым зрением видит молодую женщину с таким же курносым как и у сына носом и аккуратным подбородком. Её скулы более выразительные, чем у Энакина, а кожа темнее. Когда Бен смотрит прямо на неё, он видит кого-то старше, кого-то, чьи черты грубее и непримечательнее. Его взгляд будто соскальзывает. 

Это, пожалуй, самая сложная иллюзия сокрытия в Силе, которую он когда-либо видел. Джедаи изучали основы такой маскировки в яслях, когда играли в садах. Ходили слухи, что Тени джедаев могли становиться почти невидимыми благодаря этой технике. 

Женщина перед ним не проходила ни дня формального обучения. 

\- Вы когда-нибудь слышали про джедаев? - тихо спрашивает Бен, подстраиваясь под Шми. 

Рабы, как он узнал, всегда говорили тихо. 

\- Они не приезжают на Татуин, - замечает Шми. - Я слышала о них. 

На лице Бена появляется короткая кривая усмешка.

\- Да, понятно. Однако теперь мы здесь, вне зависимости от нашего желания. 

\- Ты джедай, - говорит Шми, а потом запинается, сжимая руки. - Ты знаешь моего Эни. Он такой же, как ты. 

\- Как и ты, леди Скайуокер, - отвечает Бен. 

\- Я не могу делать то, что делает Энакин, - говорит она, выглядя нервной. 

Она укладывает мальчика на свои колени и гладит его по голове. Энакин смотрит на неё, высунув язык. Шми улыбается, а потом переводит взгляд обратно на Бена. 

\- Я не думаю, что это от недостатка способностей, леди Шми, - пробует Бен осторожно. - Ты когда-нибудь пыталась? 

Она бледнеет до синевы и отрицательно качает головой, обнимая Энакина в защитном жесте. Он не может представить все ужасы, которые преследуют её, все страхи. 

\- Ты в безопасности, Шми, - заверяет её Бен, стараясь не делать резких движений. - Ты в безопасности, и Энакин в безопасности. Я никому не позволю причинить вам вред. 

Она цепляется за сына, осторожно наблюдая за Беном. 

\- Мы свободны? - спрашивает она. 

\- Да, - кивает Бен. - Мы можем удалить детонаторы в ближайшем медцентре, как только ты будешь готова. 

\- Не на Татуине, - быстро говорит Шми, тень гнева скользит в её глазах. 

Бен с готовностью соглашается. Он сомневается, что может даже представить все тёмные глубины зловещего "медицинского учреждения", с которым он здесь столкнулся. Единственными достойными целителями, которых он встречал в этой адской дыре, были акушерка и бродячий хирург, которого звала Беру всякий раз, как Бен собирался умирать, и чьим именем никто никогда не удосуживался поделиться. Учитывая, что доктор пользовался нелегальным сканерои, а работал тайно в самых непримечательных укромных местах, Бен никогда не давил. 

\- Мы можем сделать это в Храме джедаев на Корусанте, если хотите, или я могу найти подходящий медцентр вдоль ближайших гиперлиний, - заверяет её Бен. 

Она смотрит на него, не соглашаясь, но и не отказываясь. 

\- Мы можем побыть наедине? 

\- Я пойду узнаю насчёт топлива, - ровно соглашается Бен, - Я ненадолго. Во флягах есть вода, и я оставил на стойке пайки, ты можешь их взять. Я не могу решать за тебя, но если бы вы сходили со мной на рынок вечером, мы могли бы купить то, что тебе и Энакину нужно.

Шми всё ещё смотрит на него и молча кивает. Бен уходит, успевая услышать первый ломкий всхлип, пока грузовая рампа не отрезает его. Мать укачивает сына в ошеломительном облегчении.

***

Покупка достаточного количества топлива, чтобы хватило не только на полёт до Корусанта, но и на всевозможные непредвиденные задержки и обходные пути, оставляет запас чо-мар гораздо скромнее, чем он выглядел за столом для сабакка. После этого Бен долго гуляет по рынку, останавливаясь около лотка открытой грильной*, чтобы послушать трансляцию с гонок в компании нескольких очень возбуждённых болельщиков. Когда день приближается к первому закату и жара начинает спадать, а рынок готовится к вечернему наплыву, он возвращается на корабль. Его название "Красный чайник", и Бену остаётся надеяться, что из-за облупившейся красной краски, а не из-за проблем с системой отопления. 

Когда он возвращается, Энакин сидит на квадратной стойке в углу их крошечной кухни и пытается засунуть в рот половину регидратированной булочки, а Шми перебирает шкафы. У них обоих влажные волосы и чистая кожа после фрешера, и они оба замирают, когда он здоровается, пытаясь _не_ напугать их.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит Бен. - Это всё... - он замолкает, замечая мёртвую и слегка подсохшую мышь, вытащенную Шми из холодильника.

\- Ах, - вздыхает он. - Что ж, я достал топливо, которое нам нужно, а первое солнце только начинает садиться, - любезно сообщает Бен. 

\- Нам нужно больше пайков, - говорит Шми, сжимая кулаки до побелевших костяшек, отказываясь смотреть на него. - И запасной фильтр для воды... - она не решается просить больше, и Бен освобождает её от явно мучительных попыток.

\- Я доверяю тебе. Я просто позабочусь, чтобы ничего не случилось, - говорит он, делая шаг вперёд и вручая ей кошелёк с кредитами.

Шми собирается взять его, но останавливается, возвращается, чтобы выбросить мёртвую крысу в блок утилизации, и только потом осторожно берёт кошелёк. Бен игнорирует её дрожь и вместо этого улыбается Энакину, щёки которого надуты от храбрых усилий прожевать хлеб.

Шми требуется несколько минут, чтобы проверить, какие ещё сюрпризы могут ждать их на кухне, а затем подхватывает Энакина.

Она все ещё в одежде с эмблемой Гардуллы на воротнике, потому что это единственное, что у неё есть, но присутствие Бена не позволяет любым косым взглядам стать чем-то большим. Они арендуют антигравную тележку, чтобы складывать покупки, и Шми с ловкостью опытного спекулянта обходит лавки. Энакин изредка добавляет своё мнение, и это просто несправедливо, как восхитительно.

По крайней мере, пока ребёнок не начинает ругаться.

\- Е чу та, слимо! - кричит он сердито на толстого твилека, плюнувшего в Шми. 

Бен от неожиданности спотыкается, а затем встаёт между Скайуокерами и неприятным лавочником.

\- Я думаю, они здесь закончили, - говорит он с предупреждением в голосе.

Твилек осматривает его с ног до головы и с ворчанием отступает. 

Когда они переходят к следующему торговцу, лицо Шми абсолютно нечитаемо.

Гораздо больше времени Шми тратит около продуктовых лотков. Она тихо шепчется с Энакином, объясняя свой выбор, рассказывает, какие продукты полезные, какие нет, и вовлекает его в шуточный спор о пайках и свежих овощах, в котором Энакин считает, что им нужны фрукты, снова фрукты и только фрукты. 

Бен обнаруживает, что Энакин, медленно и тихо повторяющий за матерью, гораздо лучше знаком с хаттессом чем с основным, хотя он также выпалил несколько фраз на твилеки. Что для трёхлетнего ребёнка всё равно довольно впечатляюще. 

Он незаметно покупает небольшой пакет с засахаренными фруктами пали и пустынными сливами, и это не остаётся незамеченным Шми, если только тот плоский взгляд, который она на него бросила, хоть что-то значит. Бен только невинно улыбается и кидает сладости в выторгованный чайный чайник со сколом. 

Бывшая рабыня неохотно тратит кредиты на то, что необходимо ей и Энакину лично, и ненавязчивые предложения Бена встречают столько же, если не больше, торга с её стороны, сколько и лавочники. В целом, Шми побеждает. Она покупает только самые простые и дешёвые одежды, но уступает, позволяя Бену уговорить себя приобрести им с Энакином плащи и шали хорошего качества под предлогом того, что космические путешествия гораздо холоднее чем те, к которым они привыкли. 

Одним - и единственным - решением, которое Бен принимает от имени Шми, становится покупка небольшого бластера с оглушающим зарядом и виброножа для запястья.

Самообладание Шми на мгновение даёт трещину, омытое паникой, но она берёт себя в руки и кивает, наблюдая, как Бен складывает оружие к остальным их покупкам.

Он покажет ей, как пользоваться им позже, в их первую ночь в космосе, после того, как уснёт Энакин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале было hole-in-the-wall gril [дыра-в-стене гриль], и я как бы понимаю, что это значит, но как это перевести более адекватно, не представляю.


	3. Chapter 3

Их путешествие оказалось куда более авантюрным, чем Бен мог желать. Между попытками научить Шми самозащите и медитациям и не давить на неё своим присутствием в тесном пространстве корабля, они обнаружили серьёзную неисправность системы обогрева, которая привела к оплавлению пары схем, и несколько циклов, пока они не смогли починить неисправность, им пришлось дрейфовать в открытом космосе, опасаясь перегрева мизерного гипердвигателя. Так же они умудрились потерять Энакина в стенах из-за обилия тайников, которые сделали корабль необычайно удобным для контрабанды; и _случайно_ протаранили днище торгового судна, когда вышли из гиперпространства немного не там, где собирались. Энакин взвыл от восторга, когда Бен дёрнул рычаг и ушёл в дикое пике, пытаясь избежать лобового столкновения с фрегатом охраны, но, вероятно, из-за того, что он сидел на коленях у Бена и думал, что пилотирует сам. 

Шми всё ещё чувствовала себя напряжённо и неловко, и это, вероятно, не собралось исчезать так быстро после стольких лет рабства. Энакин, однако, был куда менее сдержанным, когда Бен стал награждать его засахаренными фруктами за выполнение простых заданий, вроде: убрать пайки обратно в шкаф; не мешать его матери, пока они пытаются медитировать; вылезать из стен, когда они начали панически его разыскивать. Так что ребёнок воспринимал его так же естественно, как и мать. Он ходил за ним по пятам во фрешер, что было уже совсем не так весело; бегал вокруг кругами, и вскарабкивался к нему на колени, когда Бен медитировал или сидел за штурвалом. 

Корусант гудел как раздражённый улей, когда они прибыли, и Бен не осознавал, что у него побелели костяшки и потемнело в глазах, пока Энакин не положил свои маленькие детские ладошки ему на щёки. Он задыхается, втягивая воздух, и старается выровнять полёт, чтобы они не превратились в пылающий шар в атмосфере. Когда он в последний раз был на Корусанте… В последний раз…

Он задыхался от смерти, предательства и бесконечного чувства опустошения, которое буквально _кричало_ в эфире. Он тянулся и тянулся, и там не было ответа. Была только тишина и был _холод_. Вся галактика, казалось, замерзла, и он был там один.

Здесь, сейчас, Храм буквально _сиял_ от света тысяч жизней, так что Бен просто не мог не плакать. Энакин вытирает ему слёзы с детской непосредственностью, торжественно глядя на него.

\- Не глусти, - шепчет мальчик, наклоняясь и обнимая Бена за шею. 

Бен упирается подбородком в макушку Энакина и успокаивается.

Приблизиться к Храму гораздо легче, чем он помнит. Во время войны охрана была настолько жёсткой, что открыть огонь могли просто за случайный сбой в линиях трафика или слишком долгую передачу кодов авторизации. В большинстве случаев стреляли не совсем смертельно, но после нападения на купол Сената служба Безопасности находилась под изрядным давлением. 

Они направляют их к гостевой посадочной платформе без малейшего беспокойства, легко и буднично. В голосе диспетчера отсутствует всякое подозрение, отсутствует напряжённое ожидание, и это _больно_. Слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как джедаи чувствовали себя в безопасности. Даже в собственном доме. 

Первое, что встречает Бена, когда он сходит с корабля – это красочно невпечатлённый комментарий от помятого астромеха, которому не нравится внешний вид их корабля. Второе – это беспечное приветствие от храмового Стража в белом плаще.

\- Хей! Вам необходимо получить пропуска для посетителей, следуйте за мной, - машет он рукой, прежде чем поспешить к пункту безопасности платформ. 

Шми крепко прижимает Энакина к своей груди и держится в тени Бена, пока они идут, но голову не опускает. Вместо этого она осматривается вокруг с немалым удивлением и толикой опасения. Их переход от такой глуши как Татуин к самому сердцу Галактической Республики был… резким, если не сказать больше. Бен чувствует, как она скрывает их с Энакином, приглушая их присутствие с такой лёгкостью, будто это не сложнее, чем сделать вдох. 

\- О, чуть не забыл, у вас есть джедай-поручитель? Это бы упростило дело, - спрашивает их сопровождающий. 

Бен колеблется, давая себе ещё одно мгновение, чтобы обдумать то, о чём спорил с собой все последние дни, а потом бросает всё на ветер и благословение Силы. 

\- Я сам, - говорит он, откидывая полу мантии, чтобы показать световой меч на поясе. 

\- О, прошу прощения, мастер! Вы не сообщили свой код доступа, когда запрашивали посадку. 

\- Это потому, что у меня его нет, - отвечает Бен просто. - Я давно не контактировал с Храмом. 

\- Ясно, - говорит Страж, и его веселье превращается в смущение. 

\- Если бы вы могли договориться о медицинской помощи для леди Скайуокер и её сына как можно скорее, то им нужен хирург, - напирает Бен, создавая проблемы буквально из воздуха, но даже так, там всё равно нет чувства опасности, нет осознания возможной угрозы со стороны Стража, и эта наивность душераздирающа. - А я пока могу подождать здесь, пока какой-нибудь мастер не проводит меня к Совету.

\- Определённый мастер? - спрашивает Страж, и его лицо нечитаемо под маской, но голос звучит неуверенно. 

Бен задумывается на мгновение, а потом улыбается. Вероятно, это не приятная улыбка. 

\- Мастер Ян Дуку, если он в Храме, - говорит он. - Хотя любой, кто свободен, подойдёт. 

\- Очень хорошо, мастер... - Страж замолкает, понимая, что они так и не представились.

\- Наасаде, - говорит Бен с кривой полуулыбкой. 

Он сомневается, что хоть кто-нибудь здесь достаточно знаком с языком старого Мандалора, чтобы понять значение этого имени.

_Никто._

***

Шми не хочет оставлять единственного человека, которого она здесь знает, но появление юного и невинно выглядящего падавана успокаивает её, а желание избавиться от детонаторов перевешивает всё остальное. 

Бен неспешно возвращается к кораблю и спорит некоторое время с болтливым астромехом. 

То, что мастера Яна Дуку нет в Храме, не удивляет Бена. Уже сейчас его грандмастер отдалялся от Ордена, отстраняясь от своих мастера и падавана. Линия* Йоды была полна сильных личностей и славилась своим упрямством. Ирония состояла в том, что её члены бодались друг с другом так же часто, как и со всеми остальными.

Вместо него за ним приходит не просто мастер-джедай, а джедай-старейшина. Она без сомнения находит это задание интересным перерывом в своей незамысловатой жизни джедая-пенсионера. Джедаи-старейшины часто вызывались провожать посетителей, когда им разрешалось приходить в Храм, помогать мастерам яслей, устраивать косметический ремонт садов Зала Тысячи Фонтанов между их лекциями падаванам, разбором отчётов для Архивов или чем угодно ещё, что они выбрали своим занятием сейчас, когда им больше не назначали миссии. 

Морщинистая, с поникшими ушами бимм представляется мастером Полкит, но Бен давно знает, что даже если она вдвое ниже его, то это не означает, что её навыки можно проигнорировать. Она может сутулиться и шаркать ногами, но даже Йода преувеличивал уязвимость своего возраста, к тому же Бен уже дрался с биммами. Их общество чтило традиции мира, но при необходимости даже они умели показывать зубы и быть жестокими. 

\- Вы были в Поиске, мастер Наасаде? - спрашивает она своим по-прежнему богатым и насыщенным голосом, таким же, как и у подростков её вида. - Я слышала, что к Целителям привели маленького мальчика.

\- Если бы я был в Поиске, мастер Полкит, смею сказать, я был бы лучше подготовлен, - немного задумчиво отвечает Бен, получая на это забавное подёргивание усов. - Нет, я был... в свободном плавании довольно долгое время. 

Это было только четыре года? - спрашивает он себя. Он чувствует, что бродил по пустыне, мучимый призраками и тишиной там, где он хотел бы их видеть, гораздо дольше. Но правда куда сложнее. На самом деле он скитался, пытаясь избежать сомнений и пошатнувшейся веры, пытаясь смириться с тем, кем они стали, гораздо дольше, задолго до того, как сослал себя на Татуин. Его людям пришлось приспособиться к его склонности ускользать из безопасности лагеря в дебри любой планеты, куда они прибывали, чтобы защитить, освободить или договориться. Коди, хвала этому человеку, был бессменным добровольцем, когда дело доходило до того, чтобы его генерал не был случайно съеден местной фауной. Бен только постфактум узнавал, что, вероятно, стоил своему командиру часов отдыха, когда тот просто присматривал за своим ищущим утешения джедаем. Коммандер никогда не жаловался, девять кругов ада, он даже никогда не чувствовал _разочарования_.

\- А теперь? - спрашивает старейшина, когда они входят в лифт, вежливо кланяясь двум падаванам, занимая их место. 

Бен вводит код башни Совета и обдумывает свои следующие слова.

\- Теперь, я думаю, мне дали цель, - Бен чувствует хрупкую надежду, растущую в его душе и сопротивляется желанию подавить её, хотя весь его опыт буквально кричит ему, что это разочарует его. Его будет ждать только _боль_ , если он позволит себе поддаться. Но если всё реально, тогда... тогда, возможно, вся его боль, все его страдания и потери в конечном итоге имеют смысл. 

\- Хорошо иметь цель, - соглашается старейшина, понимающе наклоняя голову. - Но это далеко не всё. 

\- Но это уже что-то для того, у кого не было ничего, - отвечает Бен так же сокрушённо.

Они выходят из лифта, и она удивляет его - на самом деле поражает, - когда хватает его за руку своими старыми пальцами с грубыми ногтями; её кожа жёсткая и мозолистая даже в сравнении с его. 

\- Это наш путь утверждать, что у нас нет ничего, ибо у нас есть Сила, - говорит она, и её тихий голос, наверное, единственная причина, по которой он не оттолкнул её. Он давно... ну, не делал этого с людьми. - Но ваши глаза говорят мне, что вы прошли трудный путь и что это не всегда так. То, кто мы есть - это наше благословение, но так же и наше бремя.

\- Нас учат тому, что раз у нас есть сила помогать другим, то мы должны помогать, но это вовсе не причина, по которой мы делаем это, - говорит Бен, и слова выливаются из него как кровь. - Мы помогаем галактике, потому что мы надеемся, молимся и просим, что если мы сделаем достаточно, если мы успокоим достаточно боли, облегчим достаточно страданий, остановим достаточно войн, мы перестанем _чувствовать_ это, всегда кричащее у нас в головах и пробирающее нас до костей, потому что выхода нет, не для нас. Мы отдаём всё и вся в _надежде_ , что мы сможем получить хотя бы один момент покоя, отсрочку от существования в _агонии_.

\- Да, - отвечает она просто, и Бен облегчённо обмякает от того, что кто-то, наконец, признал правду. - Мы просто не говорим об этом нашим молодым.

Бен кивает, потому что он понимает, и останавливается, желая рассказать ей больше, желая сказать ей, что _видел_ это: галактику без джедаев, но она снова похлопывает его по руке и идёт дальше, и Бен выдыхает воздух, который он задержал.

\- Спасибо, старейшина Полкит, - Бен кланяется, и она улыбается, обнажая истёртые кривые зубы. 

На удивление им не приходится ждать, пока их вызовут в залы Совета, и когда Бен видит все двенадцать мест занятыми, он понимает, почему. В это время сессии Совета для обсуждения храмовых вопросов могли... затягиваться, и застревание в комнате на _часы_ , пока обсуждение ходило по кругу, было таким же разочаровывающим, как и звучало. Поэтому прерывания, когда джедаи делали отчёты о срочных миссиях или мастера представляли какой-либо вопрос Совету, пока они были доступны, являлись куда более приятной передышкой, чем большинство рыцарей могли подумать. Во время войны, конечно, всё было иначе. Совет собирался почти каждый день, и всё же почти никогда в одной комнате. И часто, слишком часто, вопросы Храма откладывались в пользу вопросов войны.

Быть советником в мирное время, думает он, может быть освежающе скучным занятием, если сравнить. 

Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что это не привычный ему Совет, хотя он знает присутствующих достаточно хорошо. Ни Ади Галлия, ни Шаак Ти ещё не имеют места, Мейс Винду ещё не Глава, и сидит с краю как новый член, а не в центре, мастер Яддль и мастер Джокасту Ню - напротив, всё ещё в Совете, и... и мастер Сайфо-Диас здесь, которого Бен вот вообще не ожидал.

\- Спасибо, старейшина Полкит, что проводили нашего гостя, - мастер Фисто почтительно наклоняет голову.

\- Пффф, - фырчит она, - Советники, это _юноша_ провожал _меня_. 

Зал наполняется задумчивой  
тишиной со стороны Совета, и осознанием со стороны Бена. До этого момента он не понимал, насколько полно ему, предполагаемому незнакомцу, старейшина позволила выбирать путь самостоятельно. Бен застенчиво кивает ей, всегда уважая чужую находчивость. Её усы дёргаются от удовольствия, и она уходит, оставляя двери мягко закрыться за ней.

\- Храм этот знаете вы, - замечает Яддль ехидно.

\- Кто вы, Совет этот не знает, - добавляет Йода задумчиво. - Любопытно это. 

Мейс Винду хмурится, наклоняясь в своём кресле, и Бен поднимает щиты, чувствуя себя провинившимся подростком. Он предпочитает не знать, какие осколки Мейс видит вокруг него. И по этой же причине он не смотрит на мастера Сайфо-Диаса, известного своими способностями Провидца. 

\- Вы можете проверить мои навыки мастера-джедая, если хотите, - говорит Бен. - Я справлюсь.

\- _Что_ вы есть, я не сомневаюсь. Увидеть это я могу, - ворчит Йода, прищуриваясь на вызов, который он им бросил. - _Кто_ вы есть, вот в чём вопрос.

\- Магистр Йода, мы можем узнать это простым био-сканированием. Его личность должна быть в архивах, и анализ крови покажет это, - предлагает мастер Винду, и его богатый мощный голос гораздо моложе, чем Бен когда-либо слышал. 

Со временем он забыл, что опрометчивое назначение Энакина _не_ побило рекорд Мейса как самого молодого Советника, когда-либо входившего в Совет. В отличие от Энакина, чей стремительный взлёт часто связывали с его явной мощью в Силе, Мейс поднялся благодаря глубокому _пониманию_ Силы. 

Бен на мгновение задумывается и едва заметно морщится. Его личность может быть подтверждена как личность Оби-Вана Кеноби, и это собьёт с толку всех вокруг, но... честно говоря, Бена вакцинировали ещё не изобретёнными вакцинами; он заражался вирусами и малоизвестными болезнями со всех концов Галактики в ходе экспериментальных медицинских опытов над этими заболеваниями; ему неоднократно переливалась кровь как собратьев-людей-джедаев, так и солдат-клонов, а однажды он участвовал в межвидовой трансфузии плазмы. Кроме того, в его системе присутствуют частицы летучих химических соединений от испытаний оружия и отравлений, которые не привели к необратимому повреждению органов только потому, что он слишком часто оказывался в бакте - веществе, которое так же в данный момент неизвестно большей части Галактики или джедаям. Это не говоря уже о замене органов и радиационном облучении. Чтобы быть совершенно честным, он понятия не имеет, на что сейчас похож его генетический код, но думает, что он ужаснул бы любого целителя. 

\- Я готов сдать анализ крови, если вы хотите, но прошу вас обеспечить безопасность для всех образцов, - говорит Бен. - Я не уверен, что в Храме есть вакцины для некоторых вещей, с которыми я сталкивался.

\- Мы учтём это, - кивает Винду, выглядя немного растерянным, пока запрос на сканнер передаётся секретарю. 

\- Подтверждение у нас будет, но представиться должны вы, - произносит Йода, когда они успокаиваются.

\- Мастер-джедай Бен Наасаде - это то, как я зову себя сейчас, - отвечает Бен, чувствуя странное облегчение, когда Яраэль Пуф раздражённо трясёт шеей. 

\- Другое имя есть у вас? - снова спрашивает Яддль куда менее терпеливая, чем Йода. Опять же, Йода обожал шарады.

\- Только то, на которое я больше не имею прав, - заявляет Бен тихо, твёрдый в этом решении. 

В комнате чувствуется неловкость, потому что джедаи так не говорят. 

\- Нам сообщили, что вы привели юношу в Храм, - перебивает всех остальных мастер Кун. - Он присоединится к яслям?

\- Это будет решение его матери и ничьё больше, - отвечает Бен. - Она вместе с ним, и им требовалась медицинская помощь.

\- Значит, вы просили аудиенции Совета не поэтому, - делает вывод Пло. - Так почему вы пришли сюда?

\- Потому что это мой дом, - говорит Бен, и Сила поёт: _правда_ , а Советники ёрзают, потому что они ещё не привыкли к незнанию.

\- Какими бы забавными вы ни считали свои двусмысленности, у этого Совета нет целого дня, чтобы плясать вокруг да около, - прерывает его Мейс, и Бен бросает на него плоский, слишком понимающий взгляд, потому что это чертовски точно описывает то, чем Совет занимается в это время. Однако прежде чем харун сможет испепелять Бена взглядом и дальше, появляется целитель-падаван со сканнером и дроидом для утилизации биологических отходов Эйч-а-четыре. 

\- Для вас, сэр? - спрашивает она, глядя на Бена, и он кивает. - Пожалуйста, поместите свой палец сюда.

\- Я знаю, как они работают, - замечает он, прикладывая большой палец.

Она смотрит на него безмятежным спокойным взглядом всех целителей, который говорит ему, что она почти закончила обучение. Дроид чирикает об успешно взятой пробе, и Бен убирает руку, пока он начинает обработку. Целитель наблюдает за появляющимися результатами. 

\- Вам нужна медицинская помощь? - категоричным голосом спрашивает она, не отрываясь от дисплея.

\- Не прямо сейчас, - Бен пожимает плечами. - По крайней мере, насколько мне известно.

Советники вокруг них волнуются, с нетерпением ожидая ответов. Наконец, дроид звенит, и падаван передаёт результаты Совету, прежде чем поместить весь сканнер в блок утилизации Эйч-а-четыре, что на вкус Бена, излишне. Или нет.

В любом случае, это не успокаивает. 

Целитель выходит, и по больше части Совет результатами недоволен.

\- Оби-Ван Кеноби ты, утверждает тест.

\- О, так там осталось достаточно для идентификации, - усмехается Бен. - Это обнадёживает.

\- Не так много, как ты думаешь. Результаты достоверны только на смеьдесят девять процентов, - замечает Винду сухо. - Что до сих пор _ничего_ не объясняет.

\- Посвящённого Кеноби обсуждали мы недавно, - говорит Йода. - Назначение его в Бандомир мы обсудили. Скоро отправится он.

Бен... не осознавал, насколько он оказался близок к этому моменту. Возраст Энакина всегда был скорее условным, чем точным, потому что рабы редко отмечали непосредственное течение времени, и Бен думал, что его перемещение и ассимиляция в прошлое произошли после того, как Квай-Гон принял его.

Очевидно, нет.

\- Потому что вы думаете, что он слишком стар и слишком эмоционален, - говорит Бен. - И вы оказались неспособны убедить Квай-Гон Джинна взять его.

\- Воля Силы на всё должна быть, - говорит Йода, слишком консервативный. 

_Падавану моего падавана было почти пятнадцать, когда ей дали назначение к учителю, и она была бы лучше нас обоих,_ \- думает Бен зло и устало. _Если бы этот же самый Совет не очернил её так жестоко._

\- Вы не согласны, - пытливо замечает мастер Сайфо-Диас, и Бен так и не смотрит на него.

\- Это была моя жизнь, которую однажды вы выбросили просто потому что, - безэмоционально говорит Бен, чувствуя себя намного старше своих тридцати с лишним. - То, как мы поступали, - продолжает он, - _не_ воля Силы.

\- Сила ведёт нас во всём, - резко возражает мастер Пуф.

\- И я всё ещё мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, - так же резко отвечает Бен. - Совершенно очевидно, что всё было не так, как вы думаете.

\- Мы сейчас всерьёз рассматриваем концепцию путешествия во времени? - бесцеремонно прерывает их Мейс, отказываясь от привычной Совету сдержанности, чтобы прекратить споры.

\- Умоляю, не проси меня объяснять, - говорит Бен. - Я понятия не имею, как это произошло.

\- Но _когда_ это произошло? - хрипло спрашивает мастер Пиелл, скрещивая руки.

Бен кривится.

\- Шесть дней назад и примерно... через двадцать лет? Двадцать три, я думаю.

\- Что ты сделал? - спрашивает мастер Ню, выглядящая расстроенной этими событиями, хотя главный Архивариус хорошо это скрывает.

Бен колеблется, вспоминая своё довольно позорное представление с истерикой из-за сломанного спидера, рвотой и ором в песчаную бурю, будто он ненормальный.

\- Я был на Татуине и попал в песчаную бурю. Когда она наконец закончилась, я оказался... в этом _когда_.

\- Но есть ли причина, по которой случилось это перемещение? - настаивает мастер Ню. - Причина, по которой... тебя отправили обратно?

Мейс Винду раздражённо фыркает, и Бен представить себе не может его головную боль. Осколки сами по себе могут быть довольно изнурительными, даже если невозможности невозможны, но в сочетании с зацикленным в петлю временем и видениями будущего, это должно быть кошмаром.

Бен думает о... так многом. О таком множестве смертей. О множестве опустошённых миров. О падении джедаев. О падении его падаванов. Но почему _он_ , он понятия не имеет. Он провалился больше, чем кто-либо другой.

Бен наконец-то смотрит на Сайфо-Диаса, задаваясь вопросом, начал ли он уже получать эти видения, преследует ли его их тёмное будущее в снах даже сейчас.

Им нужен ответ от него, но он не знает, как много он может сказать. Кто он такой, чтобы судьба галактики зависела от его слов, его действий, сейчас, здесь. Что если он ошибается? Что, если он потеряет больше, чем уже потерял?

Бен закрывает глаза, вспоминая Сатин. Он падал и сомневался так много раз на его пути джедая, но любовь к ней и его отказ от неё стали его истинным испытанием. После этого каждая жертва была легче, каждое убеждение сильнее, всё потому, что он смог её отпустить.

Её смерть разрушила определённость, которую принесла эта жертва. Эти последние несколько месяцев войны после, были настолько полны сомнений и отчаяния, что он удивлялся, как _он_ не пал, но после... он продолжал бы любить Сатин, и её память бы не простила ему. 

Он сглатывает и притягивает к себе весь свет Храма, окутывая себя им. Это не приносит ему покоя, и он не уверен, принесёт ли когда-нибудь снова, но это дарует ему решимость.

\- Возвращение ситхов, - говорит Бен, открывая глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Линия [Йоды] - или родословная джедаев. Яне совсем уверена, что это каноничное понятие, поскольку я не нашла в каноне подтверждений, но это известный даже в русском фаноне аналог семьи. Когда джедай-учитель [Квай-Гон] приравнивается к отцу, падаван [Энакин] к сыну, учитель учителя [Дуку] к деду, а падаван падавана [Асока] к внуку. Следуя такой логике Ксанатос и Фимор были братьями-падаванами для Оби-Вана Кеноби. Соответственно, с другими линиями такая же ситуация.


	4. Chapter 4

Есть отрицание, неверие, гнев, _страх_.

Они не говорят ни слова после его заявления, но это всё там, в Силе, оно кричит между ними.

– Невозможно, – скрипит мастер Ранцисис, – Ситхи были уничтожены тысячелетия назад.

– Приход их мы бы почувствовали, – заявляет Йода, поднимая коготь и подавляя тяжёлый дух беспокойства в Силе.

Бен старается держать себя в руках. Он так хорошо справлялся с этим во время войны и во время обучения Энакина Скайуокера, он научился контролировать своё дыхание, контролировать свои уставшие мышцы, свои эмоции, - не сдерживать их внутри, просто… успокаивать. Он старается быть таким же невозмутимым как водная гладь.

– Потому что джедаи всемогущи, вездесущи и всезнающи, – говорит Бен невыразительно. – Потому что свет силён и никогда не подведёт.

Он не знает, что, кроме боли в сердце, привело его сюда. Они не слушали его в первый раз, даже когда война стояла на пороге, так почему он решил, что они станут слушать сейчас? В тот раз у него по крайней мере были доказательства, по крайней мере смерть Мола, смерть _Квай-Гона_ , и всё же за десятилетия до конца они оказались неспособны подняться и противостоять угрозе, в итоге их сокрушившей. 

По привычке он вернулся к тем, кому всегда доверял, надеясь, что будет спасён их мудростью, их действиями, и он забыл, как часто они просто _не слышали_ того, что он говорил в те годы. Как многого они не увидели, даже когда им показали. Он убедил себя, что, возможно, это было из-за войны, потому что они устали и ослабли, но...

Отчаяние слишком знакомо, чтобы сломить его, и он укутывается им как потёртым плащом. Бен поворачивается и направляется прочь, признавая, как глуп он был, приходя к ним без доказательств. 

– Что ты видел? – спрашивает Сайфо-Диас, прежде чем он добирается до двери.

– Ничего, – отвечает Бен. – Никто из нас ничего не видел, пока не стало слишком поздно.

– Уходить ты не должен! – зовёт Йода после напряжённой паузы. – Тревожно появление ваше. Прогонять тебя мы не хотели.

– Но вы мне не верите, мастера, – Бен возвращается в комнату, потому что он не собирается стоять и разговаривать с дверью.

– Не мог бы ты?.. – искренне интересуется Винду.

Бен задаётся вопросом, что сделал бы, если... Петро Кац, этот нахальный посвящённый, изо всех сил пытавшийся думать о других в первую очередь, предстал перед ним уставшим и сломленным и сказал, что Герой без Страха пал и расправился с каждым джедаем в Храме, от самого старого до последнего беспомощного ребёнка? 

Нет. Бен бы не поверил; не смог бы даже представить, что его падаван будет способен на такую жестокость... но он не смог бы проигнорировать. Семена сомнений были бы посеяны, и предупреждение звучало бы каждый раз, когда Энакин терял самообладание в битве, каждый раз, когда он неистовствовал в Совете, так лично и яростно, каждый раз, когда он насмехался над упоминанием Кодекса, который поклялся соблюдать, а Бен игнорировал его провал в этом в угоду тому, что Энакин делал правильные вещи, что он всё ещё был... Энакином Скайуокером. Его падаваном. Его братом. Человеком, которого он любил с такой силой, в которой бы никогда не признался.

– Я бы не хотел, – признаётся Бен.

– Расскажите нам больше, – просит мастер Ню, жестом прося его вернуться в центр зала на то место, где стояли все посетители Совета. 

– Я мог бы рассказать вам всё, что помню с момента отправки меня в Бандомир до моего появления здесь, мастер Ню, и всё равно вас не спасти. Я мог бы сделать гораздо хуже, рассказав всё, чем просто вас не спасти, – говорит Бен. – Будущее всегда в движении, даже моё, даже сейчас.

– Но как мы можем убедиться в правдивости ваших заявлений без каких-либо сведений? – раздражённо вопрошает архивариус.

Несмотря на всё то, что Бен уважал в Джокасте Ню, у него так и не вышло завоевать её расположение.

– Их личности раскрыть не могли бы вы? – спрашивает Яддль, и её зелёный взгляд горит гораздо ярче, чем у Йоды.

– Как вы собираетесь с ними бороться? – доносится голос мастера Куна, и Бен поворачивается, отвечая именно ему и с большой уверенностью.

– Яростно и с предубеждением, – говорит он холодно.

– Ты не звучишь как джедай, – хмыкает мастер Пуф.

– А вы не знаете, сколько смертей я видел, – возражает Бен, понимая, что это смятение не только _его_ , что вся комната кипит от противоречивых эмоций, не выпущенных в Силу. 

Он заставляет себя дышать глубоко и притягивает _свет-мир-покой,_ которые наполняют Храм, чтобы они смыли беспорядочную энергию из комнаты.

– За это благодарю, – кивает Яддль с уважением. – Хорошая работа это.

Мастерам нужно мгновение, чтобы примириться с собой, погрузиться в потоки очищающей энергии, которые он притянул в комнату, и очистить свои мысли.

– Тяжёлое бремя на вас возложили, хм? – тянет Йода. Его уши стоят торчком, но глаза затуманены, сосредоточенные не на здесь и сейчас, пока он ищет ответы в Силе. – Действовать с осторожностью мы должны. Решения есть, которые приняты должны быть. Приняты сегодня они не будут. Долгий путь проделали вы, отдыхать вы должны. Добро пожаловать в Храм, мастер Наасаде. Ваш дом это, им и останется. Поселиться должны вы, а Совету этому более простые решения принять предстоит.

– Благодарю, великий магистр, – Бен вздыхает, кланяясь. Уши Йоды дёргаются, и он кивает.

– Я отправлю своего падавана помогать вам, – Винду оглядывается на Йоду, и тот соглашается. 

Бен кивает в знак благодарности, и Совет не слишком-то скрывается, провожая его взглядами, когда он уходит.

***

Падаван Депа Биллаба совсем не похожа на женщину, которую Бен помнит. Отчасти это из-за того, что она до сих пор носит падаванскую косичку, отчасти потому, что она ещё не переняла суровую манеру своего учителя и не видела ужасов войны. Её лицо всё ещё мягкое, и любопытство ярко проявляется в Силе, когда она помогает ему с храмовой бухгалтерией.

– Так, у меня есть большая часть информации от моего учителя, но мне все ещё нужны детали для личного пропуска, – объясняет она, печатая на административном терминале с пугающей для человека скоростью, – Родная планета, мастер Наасаде?

Бен дёргает пальцами, задумавшись на мгновение. Родной планетой Оби-Вана Кеноби была Стьюджон, но и это не совсем так. Стьюджон - просто заменитель, точка соединения для довольно замкнутых людей, живших вблизи от малоизученной туманности. Однажды он побывал там - не в самой туманности, потому что это был верный способ сделать так, чтобы вас больше никогда не увидели, а в Стьюджоне. Это был маленький мир, на орбите белого солнца. Он нашел там поля пёстрой серой травы, изрезанные железно-красными скальными образованиями и странными кустарниками с бледно-жёлтыми колокольчиками и молочно-голубыми ягодами. Люди оттуда были хранителями туманности, и, поскольку он не говорил на их молчаливом языке, они не приняли его, хотя он разделял удивительное сходство с ними.

Это был удивительно одинокий опыт.

– Конкорд Рассвет*, – говорит Бен, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. 

Рако Хардин родился в мандалорском мире Конкорд Рассвет. Как и Джанго Фетт.

– Дата рождения?

Это требует некоторых подсчётов, и Депа индифферентно приподнимает бровь, когда он медлит с ответом. Бен пожимает плечами, но ей, будучи падаваном члена Совета, не привыкать к странным просьбам этого Совета. 

– Родной язык?

– Мандо'а, – отвечает Бен, потому что, если бы он родился на Конкорд Рассвет, это было бы правдой. 

Кроме того, этот язык был языком его сердца, который доверили ему его люди, уча его в передышках между битвами и долгими ночами, читая литании над ранеными. На нём шептала Сатин в тот долгий год в бегах, и он понял этот шёпот только спустя полжизни. 

– Отлично, – кивает Депа, её коса скользит по плечу. – Этого будет достаточно для пропуска после подтверждения гентеста, но вам потребуется полное медицинское обследование, прежде чем мы внесём вас в системы Храма и выдадим коды авторизации.

– Ладно, – вздыхает Бен. – Мне всё равно нужно к целителям. 

– Хорошо, – просто отвечает Депа, молодая и решительная. Бен никогда не был таким решительным в её возрасте. – Я могу отправить запрос квартирмейстеру прямо сейчас, но его не одобрят, пока у нас не будет результатов медицинского обследования.

Бен кивает, позволяя ей сделать это, а потом отвести его в Залы Исцеления со всей обстоятельностью и сдержанностью полноценного телохранителя. В её присутствии, в присутствии расслабленного подростка, которого он когда-то знал как мудрого воина, он не просто _чувствует_ себя старым – он понимает, что _на самом деле_ стар, а он даже не среднего возраста.

Он чувствует потоки энергии Храма, которые никогда бы не заметил жизнь назад, и они наполнены не только светом и спокойствием, но и гудящим сиянием жизни, прилежанием падаванов, возбуждением посвящённых, счастьем-безопасностью яслей, удовлетворением мастеров, беззрассудством рыцарей, и ему _больно_ , что в своём собственном прошлом он никогда не замечал, как эти вещи сменяются напряжённостью и неуверенностью, решительностью и усталостью, отчаянием и разочарованием в последние месяцы.

Даже Залы Исцеления свободны от горя и смирения, которые он помнит, потому что раненые не переставали поступать. Вместо этого Живая Сила объединяет в себе густой гул _безопасности-исцеления-покоя_ и маниакальной энергии самих целителей. Кремово-бело-серая цветовая гамма успокаивающе нейтральна, и джедаи внутри уверенны в том, что делают.

Стоит им подойти к главному залу отделения, целитель-зельтронка разворачивается на середине речи протокольного дроида, и Бен вздрагивает, когда она сосредотачивается на нём. У целительницы мягкая красная кожа, чёрно-пурпурные волосы, стянутые в высокий хвост, фиолетовые глаза, и она практически нападает на него и Депу.

Бен стягивает щиты плотнее, зная, что это бесполезно. Зельтроны являлись естественными эмпатами, и вся защита в мире не помешала бы ей узнать, как он себя чувствует.

– Что с тобой не так? – требует она, останавливаясь и скрещивая руки. 

Большинство целителей, если носили меч, то обычно в поясном креплении на боку. У этой женщины меч на бедре, что идентифицирует её не как рядового Круга Целителей, а как рыцаря-целитель, подготовленного к боевым действиям. Они были единственными целителями, которых готовил Храм в последние два года войны, но сейчас они всё ещё очень редкими.

– Я не ранен, – отнекивается Бен.

– Вы чувствуетесь так, будто умираете, – возражает она резко.

– Мастер Наасаде здесь для полного медицинского обследования, целитель Ни Хиелла, – сообщает Депа и ловко добавляет: – Но, возможно, вы двое могли бы поговорить более предметно.

– Спасибо, падаван Биллаба, – сухо говорит Бен. 

Депа кивает, явно упуская его иронию. 

– Я закончу подачу запроса квартирмейстеру, мастер Наасаде, – добавляет она, прежде чем отправиться в ближайший сад для исцеления.

Бен бормочет ей вслед и покорно следует за целителем Хиелла в комнату для осмотров. Меддроид на станции оживает при входе, его лампочки медленно загораются.

Бен никогда не встречал целителя Хиеллу, насколько он помнит, но он слышал о ней. Она и Мастер Целитель Вокара Че когда-то были коллегами, посвященными и падаванами одного года. У них была параллельная карьера, и когда Главный Целитель Кворуп ушёл в отставку, они обе написали пылкие и возвышенные рекомендательные письма друг для друга в самой пассивно-агрессивной кампании по перекладыванию обязанностей и спасению себя от кошмара администрации. Целитель Че проиграла и приняла должность со смиренной благосклонностью, а целитель Хиелла, как он помнит, получила долгое назначение на Внешнем Кольце, унёсшее её жизнь задолго до Войн клонов. 

– У вас нет медицинской карты, – Ни Хиелла хмурится, держа в руках планшет.

– Отсюда и полное обследование, – отвечает Бен, пока медицинский дроид настаивает на том, чтобы он разделся. 

– Тем не менее, вы мастер-джедай, – невозмутимо уточняет она, прищуривая фиолетовые глаза. 

– Достаточно сказать, что я исчез по очень веской причине, – уклончиво отвечает Бен, и дрожит, когда снимает рубашку. 

К сожалению, он привык к климату Татуина, и прохлада Храма кажется ему слишком холодной. 

Зельтронка давит шум в горле, но когда Бен поднимает взгляд, она отворачивается от него.

 _Рубцы_ , – понимает он. У него больше, чем несколько. Больше, чем у большинства опытных рыцарей и мастеров. Часть из них появилась во времена его ученичества, когда благодаря его учителю Бен попадал в самые щекотливые обстоятельства и в самые сложные миссии. Он стал известным рыцарем, а затем мастером только потому, что сначала вынужден был идти нога в ногу с Квай-Гон Джинном, делая за него его работу, а после - подавать пример и поспевать за Избранным. У него остались шрамы от светового меча после его многочисленных встреч с Дуку, Гривусом и Вентресс. Он имел следы кнута из зайгерианского лагеря рабов. Его покрывали отметины от ядовитых клещей, диких зверей и бластерного огня, не говоря уже о напоминаниях о совершенно излишнем количестве перенесённых взрывов и аварийных посадок, и недолеченных боевых ранениях, заживавших в поле вдали от бакты. И все те царапины, которые он приобрёл в качестве ученика.

Бен не осознавал, что они стали только хуже из-за того веса, который он, сам того не заметив, потерял. Он не беспокоился о том, насколько видны его рёбра, когда он просто не чувствовал голода. 

– Подождите, пока вы не увидите мою кровь, – говорит Бен с мрачным весельем. 

Она возвращается и прищуривается, пока дроид велит ему лечь для более глубокой проверки. Бен ложится на стол и старается не скрипеть зубами, когда сканер глубоких тканей заставляет его кости гудеть. Дроид берет образец крови, и небольшое устройство-шлем ему на голову, исследуя мозговую ткань, нервные пути и их активность. 

– Я поражена, что ваш организм продолжает функционировать, учитывая, что его целостность кажется критически повреждённой, – насмешливо замечает Ни Хиелла, изучая его генетическую структуру, и Бен смеётся. – Я вообще-то не шучу.

– Я в курсе, – Бен улыбается. 

– Вы также могли бы упомянуть, что являетесь безудержным алкоголиком, – добавляет она. – Ваша бедная печень в ужасном состоянии. 

– У меня не было ни капли во рту последние дни! – защищается Бен. 

– И как прошел вывод? – интересуется она с болезненным профессиональным любопытством.

– Я намеренно заставил мою систему очищаться в ускоренном темпе, а затем потерял сознание на двадцать часов. Моя спутница была очень расстроена, а похмелье оказалось жёстким.

– Это буквально наименее рекомендуемый способ борьбы с зависимостью у чувствительных к Силе, о котором я когда-либо слышала. Вы могли убить себя, о чём, я уверена, вы прекрасно осведомлёны, – говорит она ехидно. 

– Длительный вывод не был осуществимым вариантом, а постепенный отказ – доступным, – возражает Бен, потому что он не мог предвидеть необходимость запасов алкоголя при отлёте с Татуина. В основном потому, что не хотел просить Шми вернуть кредиты, чтобы их сделать.

– Я добавлю соответствующую метку в ваш файл, – бормочет Ни Хиелла, откидывая свой длинный хвост за спину.

У неё стройная фигура и узкое лицо, типичные для её вида, но для зельтронки она высока. По крайней мере на полголовы выше Бена. 

– Какие-либо аллергии, о которых мы должны знать, или мне нужно пройтись по всему списку?

– О, их несколько, – угрюмо говорит Бен, – включая различные вакцины.

Не сами вакцины, разумеется, но целители выяснили это только после четырёхкратного выведения из строя генерала Кеноби в попытках помешать ему подхватить очередную местную заразу. Вместо этого он познал безудержное веселье от аллергии на один из белковых носителей, который использовали для поспешной разработки почти трехсот совершенно новых препаратов. К счастью, целители наконец-то поняли причину и ввели ему только второй вариант вакцины, понадеявшись, что вакцинация всех его войск защитит и его.

Ни Хиелла указывает дроиду составить список аллергий, и это довольно неловко.

– Зельтросси... – бормочет женщина, и Бен оборачивается, замечая в её руках снимок его костной системы. Огромное количество данных о переломах нуждается в разделении на слои, чтобы их можно было разобрать.

– Что вы делали в последнее десятилетие, чтобы сломать столько костей? – обвиняюще спрашивает женщина, разворачиваясь к нему. Как будто он делал это специально! – Да как ты вообще выжил? Существует абсолютный максимум кальцификации рубцов, который ты превысил, и я бы сочла это невозможным даже с учётом гиперактивности тканей вашего вида, так что... Чем тебя лечили? 

– Чем-то под названием "бакта", – неопределённо отвечает Бен, решая, что это не повредит. 

Бакта не появится на галактическом рынке ещё в течение десятилетия, но он знает, что в родной системе она производилась целую вечность. Они перестали поставлять её на экспорт после последней войны ситхов, когда их планетарные ресурсы были поставлены на грань уничтожения. 

Ни Хиелла кажется всё более и более раздражённой по мере появления всё новых и новых ужасающих результатов на ужасающих снимках, но Бен обнаруживает, что не может переживать.

– Вы – ящик для носков, засунутый в мусорный компактор, – недовольно бормочет женщина. 

– Благодарю, – отвечает Бен, зарабатывая ещё один раздражённый взгляд. 

– За вами должен быть закреплён целитель, – говорит она следом, и Бен прерывает её:

– Нет. 

– Я серьёзно, мастер Наасаде, – она стоит перед ним, целитель до последнего дюйма. – Если у вас возникнут какие-либо осложнения, мы можем просто-напросто убить вас случайно из-за того, что не знаем особенностей вашей системы. Иметь вашу медкарту _не_ будет достаточно, особенно в случае травмы. У вас три пересаженных органа, для двух из которых я не могу определить производителя, несколько синтетических нервных кластеров, отличающихся от всего, что я когда-либо видела, и одно искусственное внутреннее ухо, патент на которое, кажется, вообще не существует. Ваши структуры ДНК и РНК буквально пронизаны чужеродными агентами, в вашей крови присутствуют фрагменты токсических соединений, которые я даже _не могу определить_. Могу ли я сделать предварительную оценку потенциального психологического состояния? Возможно, вам следует пройти курс терапии? Потому что всё то, через что вы прошли, без сомнения, оставило такой же беспорядок в вашей голове, как и в вашем теле.

– Я буду отказываться от посещения целителей разума, целитель Хиелла, – негромко говорит Бен. – Но, возможно, я должен уступить в первоначальном требовании, учитывая... обстоятельства.

Она усмехается. 

– Вы – воплощение великодушной капитуляции, мастер Наасаде, – отвечает она церемонно. – Без сомнения, однажды вам потребуется такое вмешательство, которое я смогу зачесть за квалификационные тесты на рыцарство своему падавану.

– Это... жульничество со всех сторон, – протестует Бен. 

– Что ж, – резко говорит Ни Хиелла, печатая на планшете, – я _уже_ сделала это. Я представлю вас друг другу, когда он закончит хирургическое удаление детонаторов из пары выживших.

– На самом деле... эти двое – мои спутники, – поясняет Бен, получая внимательный взгляд. – Разве мы не можем пойти и встретиться с ними? 

– Конечно, – кивает Ни Хиелла, дожидаясь, пока он обуется. 

Она оценивает его одежду так же, как сканер оценивает его тело. Она замечает и потрескавшуюся подошву его ботинок, и потрёпанные песком туники, и латаные-перелатаные заплатами колени. Бен внезапно задумывается, как же он выглядит. На "Красном чайнике" не было зеркала, и Бен никогда не покупал его на Татуине.

Он заканчивает с ботинками и проводит пальцами по бороде, вставая прямо. Борода длиннее, чем он предпочитает, и растрёпана от недостатка ухода, а волосы касаются плеч, потому что проще было забрать их в хвост, чем обрезать, к тому же длина защищала его кожу от палящих солнц Татуина. Он задаётся вопросом, не пугала ли его внешность Шми, не вызывал ли он из-за этого больше беспокойства, чем любой другой случайный незнакомец мужского пола.

Ни Хиелла ведёт его через Залы Исцеления к операционным. 

– А шлам будет? – слышит Бен высокий трепетный голос, каким могут говорить только трёхлетние дети. 

Они поворачивают, и Бен видит мать с сыном. Шми, обхватив себя руками, стоит около анатомической кровати в простом сером платье, но с шалью глубокого ягодного оттенка. На кровати, высунув язык, сидит Энакин и теребит блестящую красную линию на ноге.

– Бен! – вскрикивает он, замечая их появление. – Бен! Они вытащили это, так что я тепель не взолвусь! Было на в моей ноге! Думаю, я живу, если бы сбежал.

Это, пожалуй, самый чистый Основной, который Бен слышал от мальчика, но он не догадывается, что предыдущие дни были наполнены больше застенчивостью, чем неумением говорить. И к тому же, Энакин и Шми излучают такое количество _облегчения-шока-радости_ , что странно, что ребёнок ещё не прыгает по комнате, чтобы выплеснуть энергию. 

Потом он, конечно, осознаёт. 

_Я бы выжил, если бы попытался сбежать._

Перед глазами опускается пелена, и волна белого шума накрывает его со стороны, проникает внутрь и отступает так же внезапно, как и пришла. И с силой Энакина, по шкале _Энакина_ , – а Бен хорошо научился по ней считать, эта ярость могла бы сокрушить миры. Бен уже чувствовал это раньше, это желание разорвать ужасные места и ужасных людей, превратить их всех в пыль. Он подозревает, что Энакин и раньше влиял на него, но Бен напоминает себе, что невиновные, как правило, живут там же, и отталкивает эту ярость, превращая её в нечто кристально чистое, пока эмоции не отступают, оставляя только мощь и ясный рассудок.

Раньше, возможно, Бен бы сказал _"я рад, что вы не попытались"_ , теперь, после достаточно долгой жизни на Татуине, он знает, насколько это оскорбительно. Беру рассказала ему, кто такие Освобождённые. Как Лея, Великий Крайт Дракон, они сломали свои цепи, именно они рискнули бежать вместо того, чтобы продолжать жить в рабстве.

– Я рад, что вам не пришлось, – вместо этого говорит Бен.

– Я тоже! – Энакин улыбается, полный восторга.

– Мастер Наасаде, – привлекает к себе внимание Ни Хиелла, – могу ли я познакомить вас с моим падаваном и вашим будущим целителем – Эссья Чиас.

Упомянутый падаван как раз возвращается в комнату после стерилизации себя и инструментов, использовавшихся в операции, и у Бена странно двоится перед глазами, пока память не отступает перед лицом реальности. Падаван-панторанец очень напоминает Бену молодую сенатора Райо Чучи. У него такая же синяя кожа, нежные лавандовые волосы и жёлтые глаза, но в отличие от сенатора его золотые узоры-татуировки идут от верхней части бровей к кончику носа и образуют круги под губой. Поскольку Эссья – падаван целителя, его коса убрана, и, судя по её длине, он близок к своим Испытаниям.

Испытания целителей не были похожи на Испытания рыцарей. Рыцарь должен был показать свои дух, способности и веру, Испытания целителей бросали вызов воле и мастерству. Студенты могли доказать мастерство, но не суметь спасти пациента. Или наоборот, зайти слишком далеко за границы этики, морали и совести, причиняя ненужные страдания, но всё равно потерпеть поражение.

Целитель-рыцарь проходил оба.

Будучи предполагаемым субъектом Испытания, Бен сомневается, что должен думать. 

– Мастер, – кланяется ему падаван Чиас, и Бен дёргает головой в ответ.

Он ощущается более уверенным, чем молодой сенатор при их первой встрече, но пытливое любопытство в его глазах такое же. 

– Я назначаю вас его основным целителем под моим руководством, – заявляет целитель Хиелла, и панторанец вздрагивает на месте, его глаза широко распахиваются, а потом сужаются, и он критически осматривает сначала своего учителя, а потом предполагаемого пациента. 

Бен протягивает руку, и Энакин счастливо вцепляется в него, оказываясь под защитой мужчины.

– Ох, – бурчит Эссья тихо, – я надеюсь, что _не_ увижу тебя.

– Аналогично, – кивает Бен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Конкорд Рассвет - в русском переводе звучит как Рассвет Согласия (или как-то), а в английском - Конкорд Даун. Поскольку ни один из этих вариантов мне не нравится, я решила совместить.


	5. Chapter 5

Падаван Биллаба и бровью не ведёт, когда Бен появляется со Скайуокерами на хвосте.

– Мастер Наасаде, я забрала ваш пропуск и коды авторизации Храма. Так же вас вносят в систему прямо сейчас. Ваш допуск не ограничен, как и для всех мастеров вашего уровня. Квартирмейстер подобрал вам комнаты, и вы можете посетить склад, чтобы найти предметы первой необходимости. И одежду, – добавляет она без зазрения совести. 

Бен бросает на неё взгляд, ловя её недвусмысленный намёк. Депе хватает совести слегка покраснеть, когда она передаёт ему датапад.

– Леди Шми, вы пообедаете со мной или хотите отдохнуть перед экскурсией? – спрашивает Бен, получая в ответ самый невыразительный из всех невыразительных взглядов этой недели. – Я провожу вас до обеденного зала, – смущённо склоняет голову он.

– Вам нужен проводник, мастер Наасаде? – спрашивает Депа с небольшой надеждой.

– Нет, спасибо, падаван Биллаба, – посмеивается Бен. – Боюсь, мне придётся вернуть вас к вашим повседневным обязанностям, что для падавана Советника, вероятно, означало много просиживания, ожидания в приёмной башни Совета и разбора документов.

– Хорошо, мастер, – коротко кланяется она и гордо уходит, чуть больше напоминая ту женщину, которой она станет.

Бен и Шми устраивают целое представление, пока она идёт следом за ним, стараясь держаться в его тени, а он постоянно замедляется, желая, чтобы она шла рядом. Наконец она намеренно наступает ему на пятки и становится рядом, держа Энакина в руках.

– Они называют тебя мастером, – тихо говорит она, сжимая челюсти и крепче обнимая Энакина.

– Это титул. У джедаев есть несколько в зависимости от наших возраста, опыта и мудрости, – объясняет Бен. – Самые младшие – это яслицы*. Так детей называют, пока они не начинают официальную подготовку и обучение, становясь посвящёнными. Посвящённые, выбранные учителями, становятся падаванами. Те, кого не выбирают в падаваны, покидают Дипломатический** корпус, и получают техническую подготовку в различных областях в зависимости от их навыков. У нас есть Медицинский корпус, который работает с целителями в Храме, разрабатывает лекарства и методы лечения, а также предоставляет помощь тем, кто в этом нуждается. Сельскохозяйственный корпус, который занимается разработкой продуктов питания, методов ведения сельского хозяйства, улучшения урожая и аналогичными разработками. Образовательный корпус предоставляющий учителей и инструкторов всей Галактике и часто помогающий планетам адаптироваться в Республике. Исследовательский корпус, куда входят пилоты и механики, помогающие джедаям в миссиях и составляющие карты звёздных систем и новых гиперпространственных маршрутов. Когда падаван проходит Испытания, он становится либо Воином***, чьи навыки и таланты лежат в битве; либо Консулом, кто специализируется в дипломатии и изучении Силы, например, архивариусы и целители; либо Стражем, кто находится как бы между двумя предыдущими, и зачастую действует куда более... тонко. После обучения своего собственного падавана или внесения огромного вклада в свою область и в изучение Силы джедай получает звание Мастера в знак признания их мудрости, – рассказывает Бен медленно, давая Шми время на размышление. – Это не даёт права на обладание властью над другими, а признаёт заслуженные навыки и знания.

Шми долго молчит, скользя взглядом по наполненным светом коридорам и высоким сводчатым потолкам.

– Откуда они знают, что вы мастер? – проницательно замечает она. – Они никогда не встречали вас.

– Они могут чувствовать это в Силе, – говорит Бен. – У джедаев, получивших звание мастера, особая подпись, особое присутствие в Силе, особая связь с ней. Именно это говорит, что джедай либо уже мастер, либо готов им стать. Здесь, Шми, мастер означает: "тот, кто овладел собой".

– Но подростки должны стричься, слушаться своих учителей и называть мастерами тех, кто выше их по званию, – продолжает Шми. – Разве это не рабство?

Бен останавливается и поворачивается к ней. 

– Ох. Ох, Шми, нет. Ну, да, но… – Бен отходит в сторону, освобождая центр коридора. Она смотрит на него тёмным пронзительным взглядом. – Шми, когда мне было четырнадцать, я покинул Орден джедаев. Я нашел цель, которая противоречила решению моего учителя, и мы расстались. В другом мире произошел конфликт, и я решил остаться и помочь им сражаться, а он ушёл. Когда конфликт закончился, джедаи вернулись еще раз, чтобы стать посредниками между сторонами и сохранить хрупкий мир. В этой истории... много всего, и это печально, но в итоге, когда джедаи уходили, они меня спросили, хочу ли я вернуться в Орден, и я согласился. Это был мой выбор.

– Молодой целитель сказал, что джедаев забирают в Храм детьми, часто слишком маленькими, чтобы помнить их собственные миры. Это выбор, когда ты ничего не знаешь? – парирует Шми. – Есть тысячи способов быть порабощёнными.

– Да. Это не простой выбор, но всё же выбор, – уверяет её Бен. – Любой джедай может отбросить свой световой меч и уйти. Выбрать другую жизнь, более легкую жизнь. Даже подростки, хотя их выбор более ограничен.

– Почему?

Бен вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями.

– Это часто становится предметом спора, что джедаи забирают детей в ясли, но это также не совсем верно, что мы _забираем_ их. Шми, ты справлялась со способностями Энакина всю его жизнь, отчасти потому, что ты его мать, отчасти потому, что у тебя тоже есть сила. Представь, если бы ты не смогла.

Шми хмурится, нервно переступая.

– Есть некоторые расы, где все рождаются чувствительными к Силе, и потому для них воспитание детей не является сложностью. Но есть другие, многие другие, для которых воспитание чувствительного к Силе ребёнка выходит за рамки их возможностей. Когда дети маленькие, если они достаточно сильны, они могут перемещать игрушки по комнате, наводнять дом своими эмоциями. К тому моменту как они учатся ходить, бегать и говорить, они способны ломать вещи, не прикасаясь к ним, могут сбить с ног взрослого человека. К шести-семи годам ребёнок при достаточной силе может сорвать крышу силой неконтролируемого характера, разрушить разум более слабого существа, например, другого ребёнка, причинить серьёзный вред, – Бен знает, что Энакин был гораздо сильнее, и в свои десять очень не нравился Совету. – Мы забираем детей очень маленькими для того, чтобы их можно было обучать с младенчества, чтобы они не причиняли вред себе или другим. Это может показаться жестоким, но это необходимо. Детей, которых мы обнаруживаем в более взрослом возрасте, часто направляют в Служебные корпуса, или отправляют к ним домой учителя из Образовательного корпуса, который учит детей и их семьи определённым методам контроля способностей и предотвращения несчастных случаев. Взрослых самоучек обычно называют Изгоями, и многие из них опасны, потому что их способности легко могут быть направлены на... менее цивилизованные цели.

Шми задумывается, поправляя волосы Энакина, и потом кивает.

\- Выбор подростков более ограничен в основном потому, что джедаи фактически стали их родителями. Как только дети попадают в Храм, мы несём ответственность за них до достижения ими видового совершеннолетия. Именно поэтому дети, которые не становятся падаванами, вместо этого направляются в Служебные корпуса, где их обучают ценным профессиональным навыкам и развивают их способности таким образом, чтобы их можно было применять в обычной жизни. Их учат усиливать рост растений, усиливать навыки пилотирования; они развивают свои умственные способности, если становятся учителями или исследователями или учатся использовать эти навыки в других профессиях. Таким образом, когда дети становятся совершеннолетними, у них есть фундаментальное образование и ходовые навыки, с которыми они могут сделать выбор о своей дальнейшей жизни, будь то продолжение работы в Корпусе или решение попытать счастья в Галактике.

\- Почему они не возвращаются к своим семьям? - спрашивает Шми.

\- Некоторые возвращаются. Их семьи могут забирать детей из Корпуса, если хотят, - отвечает Бен. - А некоторые... не хотят их возвращения, - как сделала семья Бена, отказав ему даже в имени, когда они бросили его. А ведь ему даже не было полугода. - Это решение не принимается сразу. Джедаи в Поиске чаще всего находят чувствительных детей, когда они ещё младенцы, и обсуждают варианты с их родителями, у которых потом остаётся несколько лет для принятия решения. Очень редко ребёнка обнаруживают и забирают внезапно, потому что родители обычно знают о джедаях и сами собираются отпустить ребёнка, а иногда... родители _слишком_ готовы отдать ребёнка, который может делать нечто вне их понимания, как только перед ними появляется выбор.

\- Но их семьям не разрешается общаться с детьми, как только они их отдали? - спрашивает Шми, звуча слабо и уязвимо, и Бен вдруг понимает, почему этот разговор вообще имеет место быть. Она, возможно, лучше, чем он понимал, знает, что Энакин могущественен, и Храм может быть лучшим местом для него. Почему ещё, по её мнению, он мог бы привести их сюда?

\- Некоторые мастера будут препятствовать этому. Некоторые будут настаивать, но это _не_ запрещено. Семьи могут посещать своих детей в Храме или передавать сообщения, но часто это создаёт трудности для обеих сторон. У джедаев совсем другая жизнь, - объясняет Бен. - И это делает уроки привязанностей... трудными.

Шми бросает на него вопросительный взгляд, но он просит перенести разговор о Кодексе на другой раз. Она соглашается, и Бен вздыхает с облегчением, когда они, наконец, доходят до обеденной залы.

***

Хранилище – всего лишь забавное название для четырёх уровней в южной башне, над которыми заседает квартирмейстер, легион обслуживающих дроидов и небольшая армия служащих Корусанта. Хранилище полно разнообразного хлама, собранного джедаями, склонными подбирать самые странные вещи в своих миссиях, даров, остатков, пожертвований. И это включало в себя абсолютно всё, начиная от одеял и заканчивая причудливыми произведениями искусствами и водными слизнями. Квай-Гон, как вспоминает Бен, имел склонность к подбору скорее _живых_ странных вещей на протяжении всего времени ученичества Бена. И, как правило, эти вещи кусались, жевали вещи Бена, рожали на кровати Бена, или у Бена была на них аллергия. Йода торжественно _поклялся_ что Куай-Гон не знал, что папоротник, который он дал Бену, был ядовитым, и что его Учитель не пытался избавиться от него, но Бен больше никогда не доверял ничему, что Куай-Гон подбирал.

– Мастер Наасаде, я повторяю вам в третий раз, падаван Биллаба не заказывала дополнительных квартир, – в нос говорит Тее Таа Ирсым, необычайно тощий бессалиск, взмахивая всеми четырьмя руками одновременно. – Я не могу найти ещё комнаты прямо сейчас!

– Разве мы не остаёмся с вами? – осторожно спрашивает Шми, удерживая руку Энакина, пока он пытается сбежать, чтобы исследовать лабиринт стеллажей и сокровищ, хранящихся там.

– Я думал, вы захотите уединения, – тихо отвечает ей Бен, по привычке перенимая её негромкую манеру. – Я заметил, что вам неудобно, когда я рядом. 

– Ты не сделаешь мне больно, – говорит она с определённой твёрдостью, которая удивляет Бена. На мгновение он видит её настоящее лицо, решительное и непреклонное. – Я не хочу прятаться, потому что боюсь. Я не хочу _бояться_ , – говорит она ему. – И вы хороший пример для Энакина. Мы должны остаться с тобой, – она замолкает и убеждается, что это её выбор. – Мы _останемся_ с вами, если для нас есть место, – она смотрит на квартирмейстера, который хлопает нижними руками и пожимает верхними плечами.

– Ему отведены комнаты мастера. Там есть место для падавана, – отвечает квартирмейстер.

В это время Бен отворачивается от Шми, прижимая руку к лицу. Она не знает, что сказала, она бы никогда не догадалась, как глубоко его ранила своими словами, если бы попыталась. 

– Энакин! – зовёт коротко Шми, и Бен разворачивается. 

Шми не кричит, потому что рабы не повышают голос, но как мать-рабыня она прекрасно знает, как донести свою мысль до ребёнка. Разумеется, Энакин наконец-то вывернулся на свободу и бросился к полкам с вещами.

Бен бросается вслед за мальчиком, который вопит, понимая, что его преследуют, и ускоряется, прячется по углам, забирается на чистящего дроида и ныряет в кучу декоративных подушек, прежде чем Бен откапывает его.

– Выходи, мышонок! – дразнит Бен, ловя дрыгающуюся ногу, когда мальчик пытается закопаться глубже в подушки.

– Не-е-е-ет! – завывает Энакин, а затем визжит, когда Бен щекочет маленькую ногу, и сдаётся, позволяя Бену вытащить его из кучи, хотя не выпускает из рук яйцевидную синюю подушку из бисера и жёлтую колбасообразную с кисточками на кончиках. 

– Моё! – заявляет он, прижимая подушки к груди.

– Если хочешь, – соглашается Бен, сгребая мальчика в руки, чтобы отнести его к матери. 

За Шми следует дроид-погрузчик, когда она идёт в их сторону. Бен раскачивает Энакина из стороны в сторону, а затем сажает его вместе с подушками в тележку позади дроида.

– Ему можно брать это? – спрашивает Шми с тревогой.

– О, да, нам разрешается брать что угодно из хранилища для украшения наших квартир, если мы отчитываемся перед квартирмейстером. Джедаям не принадлежит ничего персонально, поэтому все вещи вернутся сюда, когда они будут нам не нужны. 

– Отчитываться нужно, чтобы они знали, что вы ничего не украли? – гадает Шми.

– О, нет! – усмехается Бен. – Отчётность нужна, потому что однажды один криворукий падаван передал корону Королевского дома Альдераана в общественную собственность джедаев, и она, очевидно, пролежала здесь пять лет, пока её не нашли. Мы подбираем самые странные вещи иногда.

Шми улыбается, хотя её брови хмурятся в недоумении. Вскоре их находит помощник квартирмейстера, корусантский служащий, вооружённый датападом и чувством направления в лабиринтах стеллажей. Зеленокожий твилек помогает им найти коробку с мылом, бальзамы и масла для ухода, полотенца и простыни, которые заказываются на текстильном принтере, а затем отказывается уходить, уговаривая Бена сделать новую одежду, потому что Шми ловко отказывается, сославшись на то, что недавно уже купила её.

– Да ладно, мастер, вы не можете ходить по великому Храму джедаев похожим на потрёпанного провинциального отшельника, – широко улыбается твилек. – Выбери цвет!

– Коричневый, – говорит Бен плоско.

– Выбери другой цвет! – снова улыбается твилек, указывая на цветовой дисплей принтера.

Рука Шми дёргается, быстро нажимая две кнопки, и опускается. Твилек кисло смотрит на неё.

– Вы не могли выбрать что-то не такое похожее на коричневый и бежевый? – скулит он.

Бен смотрит на два цвета. Мягкий оранжевый и приглушённый красный. Два цвета Флота Разомкнутого Кольца****. Флота, которым он командовал вместе с Энакином. 

– Пусть будут эти, – тихо говорит Бен.

Твилек ворчит, но соглашается, заметив выражение лица Бена, и размахивает сканером принтера в опасной близости от него, снимая мерки.

– Обувь тоже?

– Сапоги и тапочки с мягкой подошвой, – отвечает Бен по привычке.

– На это потребуется больше времени, чем на одежду. Хотите найти что-то ещё? Вам всё ещё нужна посуда и несколько одеял, если честно, – предлагает непредставившийся твилек, и Бен следует за Шми. 

Они позволяют Энакину найти тарелки, миски и чашки, и в результате получается несочетающаяся коллекция приборов разных цветов, но Энакин счастлив. Бен достаточно долго рассматривает коллекцию чайных чайников, что Шми наконец теряет терпение. Она выбирает ему пузатый серебряный чайник с выгравированными цветами, напоминающими Бену о Набу. Вне зависимости от того, как всё закончилось, у Бена остались приятные воспоминания о Падме Наберри. И одно из них – это её пугающая привычка каждый раз предлагать ему чашку очередного экзотического чая. 

С другой стороны Шми долго водит пальцами по швам одеял в странном благоговении, которое озадачивает Бена, пока он не понимает, что она чувствует отголоски прежних владельцев. Дети, старейшины, рыцари и мастера. Тепло их присутствия в Силе, оставшееся в ткани, было одной из причин, почему одеяла сохранялись. Для джедаев новые вещи были пустыми, отсутствие отголосков могло вызвать беспокойство.

Она выбирает большое плотное стёганое одеяло тёмно-зелёного, синего и сливового цветов и более лёгкое белое с золотисто-жёлтым. Бен находит для себя переливающееся всеми оттенками серого и почти мерцающее. Кроме того, с удовольствием отмечает он, очень приятное на ощупь.

Твилек пытается убедить их посмотреть картины, но Бен взмаливается, потому что им ещё предстоит осмотреть квартиру, и вместо этого они отправляются выбирать мебель. Шми сразу начинает сомневаться.

– Всё доставят дроиды, – успокаивает её твилек, замечая сомнения.

Энакин счастливо ползает по самым разным стульям, начиная от огромных кусков коралла до скользких невозможных изгибов фелуцианского плетения и приземистых монструозных конструкций.

И Бен, и Шми особенно заинтересовываются низким, похожим на гриб, круглым столом из чистого сверкающего белого кварца с расплывчатым рисунком, и следующий час тратят на поиск подходящих стульев. В итоге они останавливаются на мягких подушках и маленьком стуле для Энакина, потому что ничего другого подходящей высоты нет.

Когда они собираются выбрать диван и стеллаж, Энакин изматывается и начинает капризничать, поэтому они прекращают поиски и возвращаются в офис квартирмейстера, по дороге забирая пакет с новой одеждой Бена.

Найти их квартиру оказывается так же сложно, как и найти выход из лабиринтов хранилища. Энакин тихо плачет, потому что он устал и потому что он не хочет быть усталым. Бен много извиняется, а Шми просто вздыхает.

Бен должен четырежды ввести свои новые коды авторизации, прежде чем вводит их правильно, и они с облегчением заползают в квартиру. Однако облегчение Бена длится недолго из-за подавляющего количества растений внутри.

– О, нет, – бормочет он.

Светло-серые с розовыми пятнами нежные лозы биолюминисцентного винограда ползут от оконной рамы по стенам, потолку, кое-где усыпанные белыми шаровидными цветами. В каждом свободном углу стоит по горшку с идеально изогнутым деревом с серебристой корой и белыми листьями в окружении пестрых красных и фиолетовых папоротников.

– Это прекрасно, – шепчет Шми, и Бен понимает, что он только что полностью и абсолютно потерял всякий шанс их убрать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Яслицы - в оригинале . Это довольно запутанная система, как и кого называть. В фильмах детей называют юнлингами от английского . В этом фанфике это название так же используется, однако, используется наравне с посвящёнными. Для себя я вывела такую систему, которой буду придерживаться. Яслицы (ясельники, я хз, как ещё это благозвучно назвать) - те, кто находятся в Яслях и не обучаются ещё. Посвящённые - те, кто уже начал обучение. Падваны - те, у кого есть персональный учитель. Юнлинг - ребёнок вообще. [Яслицы - фигурки Христа, но мы опустим этот факт]  
> **Дипломатический корпус - есть суть Орден Джедаев. Существует довольно размытое название и перевод, поэтому я остановлюсь на этом. В оригинале Service Corps - сервисный корпус буквально. Однако дальше так же называют и Корпус обслуживания джедаев, поэтому во избежание путаницы Орден джедаев будет Дипломатическим корпусом, а вспомогательные корпуса - Сервисными.   
> ***Воин - другие переводы "Защитник" и "Хранитель".  
> ****Флот Разомкнутого Кольца - это "основные силы космического флота Галактической Республики в Войнах клонов. Флот прославился во время осад Внешнего кольца, когда находился под командованием Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера. Их эмблема как раз и состояла из жёлтого круга, окружённого двумя отдельными полукруглыми арками красного цвета. Одна арка символизировала Кеноби, другая – Скайуокера. Этот символ означал, что они, являясь двумя независимыми половинками, вместе формируют единое целое." (с)Вукипедия


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Начиная с этой главы вы будете постоянно путаться, где кто говорит, поэтому запомните, пожалуйста на будущее: Оби-Ван - молодой падаван, а Бен - его взрослая версия, вернувшаяся во времени.

Бен в ужасе, когда обнаруживает, что твилек-помощник квартирмейстера не просто заставил его выбрать одежду более ярких цветов – все его рубашки цветные. И хотя Бен часто восхищался тонкими узорами и яркими одеждами тех немногих сенаторов, кого называл друзьями, он никогда не хотел следовать их примеру.

Даже рубашка с высоким воротником, которую он наконец-то выбирает, украшена широкими концентрическими кругами нежных красных и оранжевых оттенков. Они напоминают ему о штормах Татуина, но в основном отлично справляются с тем, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя неуютно в яркой одежде. Энакину, возможно, и нравились одежды бордовых и пурпурных нубийских цветов, когда он был рыцарем, но он, по крайней мере, выбирал приглушённые сплошные оттенки. К тому же благодаря бледно-кремовым верхним туникам воротник и рукава рубашки кажутся ещё более яркими, и Бен отказался от мантии, потому что ему не понравился ни один крой.

К тому времени как он скрупулёзно разглаживает складки своих туник, табарда и пояса, он уже полчаса откладывает встречу со своим отражением. Наконец он всё-таки двигается к фрешеру, рассеянно отмечая присутствие Шми на их маленькой кухне.

Образа, которого он боится, нет. Нет генерала, нет провалившегося мастера. Человек в зеркале стар, гораздо старше, чем он должен быть, его лицо скрыто за неопрятной бородой и спутанными волосами, выгоревшими под лучами неумолимых солнц Татуина. Его кожа покрыта песком, его черты огрубели от ветра. Только синий цвет его глаз остался прежним, с серым по краям и вкраплениями зелёного.

Человек в зеркале выглядел просто уставшим и сломленным. Бен вздыхает и роется в ящике с туалетными принадлежностями, довольный, когда находит набор ультразвуковых триммеров и расчёску.

Оказывается, что четырёх лет недостаточно, чтобы забыть привычные движения по подравниванию бороды. Он оставляет её той удобной длины прямиком из Войн клонов. Это напоминает ему о нежном прикосновении Сатин и её печальном замечании, что он слишком сильно прячет лицо. Да, тот самый момент. Он был слишком молодым рыцарем со слишком взрослым падаваном. Когда у Энакина случился скачок роста, борода стала необходима, чтобы их различать.

Прочёсывать колтуны без помощи электростатики сложно и довольно болезненно, но Бен стискивает зубы и продолжает. Он даже не подумал о средствах ухода сверх минимально необходимых. Подстригать волосы - занятие ещё более мучительное, потому что короткая стрижка только напомнит ему слишком много о войне. Вместо этого он оставляет длину до плеч, отрезая большую часть выгоревших волос. Выцветшие, они старят его, и он возвращает им естественный оттенок корицы. Такая причёска была у него до того, как вся галактика развалилась на куски

Бен вытирает лицо и шею полотенцем, и, когда он поднимает голову, он наконец может узнать в зеркале, сбитого с толку, но не настолько отчаявшегося, не настолько ужасно старого и хрупкого для своих лет. Черты его лица острее, чем он помнит, поскольку Татуин и апатия заставили его потерять вес, который он, вероятно, не мог позволить себе потерять, а кожа темнее из-за его сражений с ветрами пустыни. Он не похож на Оби-Вана Кеноби, и имя Бен подходит ему лучше. Он готов, решает он, и находит в себе смелость вернуться в их захваченную растениями квартиру. То, что миниатюрные бра вокруг опрятной рамы зеркала украшены цветущим мхом, не ускользает от его внимания.

– _Бен_! 

Бен дёргается, напуганный пронзительным криком, который впивается ему прямо в мозг, когда он выходит из фрешера. Бен опускает голову и видит задранное лицо Энакина, закутавшегося в своё бело-жёлтое одеяло.

– Энакин, – отвечает Бен, желая, чтобы сердце перестало колотиться в груди, а пальцы на двери разжались. 

– Аму сделала чай, – упрямо говорит ребёнок, а потом поднимает руки, прося его поднять. Несмотря на то что он улучшил свой основной, мальчик, похоже, твёрдо решил отказаться от смены "аму" на "мама".

– О, – говорит Бен, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять мальчика. – Спасибо, что сказал мне. 

Даже если он до чёртиков напугал бывшего генерала. 

Шми вздрагивает, когда он входит на кухню, поднос в её руках дёргается, и всё содержимое сваливается с него. Инстинктивная реакция Бена – взмахнуть рукой, чтобы всё это _остановилось_. Чашки, блюдца, кастрюля и вылившееся молоко замирают в воздухе, удерживаемые Силой, и Шми спокойно возвращает всё на свои места на подносе, собирая молоко обратно в кувшин. Бен отпускает Силу, и Шми смотрит ему в лицо теперь, когда его больше не скрывают волосы. Медленно она расслабляется, кивает ему и идёт в гостиную, садясь за низкий каменный стол, который идеально вписывается в захваченное растениями пространство. 

Она позволяет ему сделать первый глоток, прежде чем спросить, что он имел ввиду накануне, говоря о привязанностях. 

– Джедаи верят, что привязанности ведут к страху, страх к гневу, а гнев к Тёмной стороне, поэтому запрещают их, чтобы избежать искушения. Но истинный урок, который нужно усвоить, и в освоении которого мы так слабы, заключается в том, что привязанности сами по себе не ошибка. Это нормально заботиться. Даже любить нормально. То, где мы терпим неудачу, так это когда мы так сильно заботимся, любим так сильно, что не можем отпустить это, – Бен поднимает руку, останавливая её протест. – Я не говорю, что мы должны перестать чувствовать это, перестать заботиться, но о нашей способности выполнять наш долг прежде всего. Как рыцари-джедаи, мы принимаем обеты и клянёмся в верности самой Галактике, и ничто не должно быть важнее. Ни семья, ни любовник, ни друг. Если нас зовут, мы должны идти.

Лицо Шми ничего не выражает, когда она пьёт чай, и Бен тоже смакует его.

– Джедай – это прежде всего джедай, и только он. Для джедая разделить своё внимание между волей Силы и волей других – значит вызвать катастрофу. Кроме того, – он колеблется, позволяя сожалению омывать его и уходить. – Любовь – страшная сила, и если мы выбираем любить одного прежде всех остальных, то, что мы делаем для него, с нашей силой, может быть опустошающим. Какой родитель не убил бы за своего ребёнка? И насколько легко это было бы, когда всё, что вам нужно сделать, это поднять руку, сосредоточиться и погасить жизнь с помощью Силы. Кто не станет воровать, кормить своих людей; и кто сможет остановить вора, когда вор может лишить вас способности сопротивляться? А что насчёт войны? Когда один человек может опустошать поля битвы, не задумываясь, кто погибнет в результате? Мы так легко могли бы стать монстрами, Шми Скайуокер, – устало признаётся Бен. – Вот почему мы клянёмся в мире, вот почему так многим жертвуем, вот почему мы отдаём свои сердца всей галактике в целом, которая, кажется, никогда не отдаёт их обратно. Мы должны научить отпускать наши привязанности, иначе мы рискуем уничтожить то, что мы так стараемся сохранить.

– Я люблю своего сына, – говорит Шми после некоторого размышления над его словами. – Но если бы вы не нашли способа освободить нас обоих, я бы отпустила его. Это разбило бы моё сердце и разрушило мою душу, но я бы его отпустила. Это я могу понять, – она замолкает на мгновение и продолжает. – Я ненавижу их. Тех, кто причиняет нам боль. Депура, который поработил нас. Тех, кто был свободен, и ничего не сделал, чтобы помочь нам. У них было так много всего, а у нас так мало. Я ненавижу их, и это часть того, кто я есть, – медленно объясняет Шми, – но я не учила этому Энакина. Ненависть поддержала бы его, как и меня, как и многих других. Ненависть сильнее, чем надежда для многих наших людей. Но я не учила его ненавидеть. Ненависть – это урок, которому его научит жизнь, но от меня, я хотела, чтобы он знал любовь. Я пыталась научить его состраданию. Делиться тем, что у нас мало, принимать доброту и знать, когда _не_ принимать, потому что иногда за неё приходится платить, и иногда слишком много для одного. Работорговцы имеют власть, – Шми дрожит от воспоминаний. – И Энакин имеет силу. Я знала, что однажды он... не сможет сдержаться, и я не смогу защитить его. Поэтому, если я могу дать ему только что-то одно, я хочу, чтобы это было: мы не работорговцы. Мы не действуем как они. Они жадные и жестокие, и не заботятся о других.

– Я боялась, что и он мог бы быть таким, – признаётся Шми, пока Энакин грызёт хлеб и с интересом смотрит на них, не понимая их разговора. – Это... это то, чего боятся джедаи? Ты боишься того, кем ты можешь быть.

– Да, – отвечает ей Бен.

***

Поскольку чай и оставшиеся походные пайки – единственное, что у них есть в шкафах, втроём они снова отправляются в Храм. Бен пытается найти ближайший Обеденный зал, потому что всю свою жизнь он жил в другой части Храма, и новая квартира путает его. На Энакине надета та же самая мягкая белая одежда, что и на всех яслицах, а Шми накинула зелёную шаль на ещё одно бесцветное серое платье.

Бен хочет отвести их в Зал Тысячи Фонтанов после завтрака, потому что однообразность мегаполиса, такого как Корусант, не слишком отличается от однообразности пустыни, и Бен хочет показать им, что в галактике есть нечто большее. Он хочет дать им возможность увидеть пруды и сады, увидеть водопады в первый раз.

Бен поглощён этой довольно приятной мыслью, поэтому не видит, что происходит перед ним, когда он ведёт своих подопечных к Обеденной зале.

– Я не хочу прощаться, Оби-Ван! – всхлипывает розовокожая Бант своим низким мон-каламарским голосом. – Ты не должен уезжать! Это нечестно!

– Ни один рыцарь не хочет учить меня, – бормочет Оби-Ван. – Мастер Йода говорит, что это всё воля Силы, и что мои таланты лежат в другой области. Я знаю, что он имеет ввиду. Я _бесполезен_.

– Никто не бесполезен, – быстро и твёрдо говорит Шми, отходя в сторону и положив руку на плечо юноши. Она молодая женщина, когда не прячется (но она всегда прячется), однако она – мать-рабыня, а матери-рабыни следовали за Ар-Аму. Все дети были их детьми. – Вы человек, и у вас есть ценность, как и у всех людей.

Посвящённые вздрагивают, испуганные и раскаивающиеся, что их разговор услышали.

– Извините, – бормочет Оби-Ван, глядя в пол. – Я не это имел ввиду.

Он лжёт, и Бен знает, что он лжёт.

В свои тринадцать Оби-Ван невысок для своего возраста. У него густые растрёпанные насыщенно-рыжие волосы и яркие, океанского цвета, глаза, кажущиеся большеватыми на его бледном лице. Его эмоции не отражаются на его лице, но гнев и отчаяние струятся от него. Мастера полагали, что это означает близость к Тёмной стороне, и не могли понять, что эти эмоции не выбрасывались, а переваривались, что Оби-Ван уничтожит себя прежде, чем кого-либо ещё. 

– Вас отсылают? – спрашивает Шми своим текучим голосом с акцентом, которого в Храме никогда не слышали.

– Да, мэм, – печально кивает Оби-Ван, – у меня нет учителя.

Шми смотрит недоверчиво, её острый тёмный взгляд скользит по множеству джедаев в комнате. Мастера и рыцари спокойно смешиваются с падаванами и посвящёнными.

– Рыцарь или мастер может учить только одного падавана за раз, – объясняет Бен, всё ещё обеспокоенный наблюдением за молодым собой, и неласково вспоминает свой опыт галлюцинаций вне тела.

Брови Шми изгибаются, и она бросает на него неопределённый, но осуждающий взгляд, и кивает, быстро, как птица, меняющая направление.

– У тебя нет ученика, – указывает она, и Оби-Ван смотрит сквозь ресницы, слишком опустошённый предыдущим опытом, чтобы надеяться всерьёз.

– Оби-Ван – хороший посвящённый! – заступается Бант.

– И он действительно добрый! – добавляет Рифт из её тени, где прячется от взрослых.

– Делай или не делай, – горько бормочет Оби-Ван. – Не пытайся.

Шми по-особому склоняет голову.

– Нет нужды. Нет необходимости, – говорит она. – Есть только то, что _должно быть_.

У Бена падает челюсть, как и у посвящённых. Это урок рабов, но с точки зрения понимания Силы, это куда более ясный путь, чем присказка Йоды. Медленное осознание появляется на скептическом лице Оби-Вана, и он склоняет голову в благодарность за урок.

– Посвящённые, вы завтракали?

– Оби-Ван не хотел есть, – отвечает Бант, а потом краснеет от того, что сболтнула. Она бросает извиняющийся взгляд на друга.

– Потеря аппетита в неприятной ситуации не редкость, – говорит Бен нейтрально, – но это может быть вредно для здоровья. Вы не против, если мы с леди Скайуокер и её сыном присоединимся к вам, когда возьмём еду?

Все посвящённые кивают, кроме Оби-Вана, смотрящего на него с подозрением. Бен мягко улыбается ему, но в ответ получает слишком знакомый хмурый взгляд. Он спешит за своими друзьями, а Шми и Бен неторопливо следуют за ним. 

– Почему рыцарь не может учить больше одного падавана? – спрашивает Шми.

– Считается, что несколько учеников не смогут получить полное внимание их мастера, и их воспитание пострадает от этого.

– Как одинокие родители всегда отдают все силы единственному ребёнку, а многодетные матери не могут воспитывать двух или больше детей? – криво усмехается Шми, а потом съёживается, но через мгновение снова расслабляется, напоминая себе, что здесь она в безопасности.

– Я не говорю, что полностью согласен, но есть ещё и вопрос безопасности, и даже в большей степени, чем пренебрежения. В поле может быть сложно отслеживать и защищать одного падавана, который менее опытен и более уязвим. Просьба пытаться защитить нескольких студентов _и_ любого, чья безопасность может быть вашей ответственностью, – слишком большая, чтобы просить, – объясняет Бен, нисколько не сомневаясь, что, если бы у Квай-Гона был ещё один ученик одновременно с ним, вряд ли бы они оба дожили до рыцарства. – И это не учитывая, что конкуренция между падаванами одного мастера может плохо закончиться для всех трёх сторон. Соперничество студентов может иметь катастрофические последствия, даже тогда, когда в комнате _нет_ мастера, – Ксанатос не был учеником Квай-Гона более десяти лет, когда Квай-Гон стал учителем Бена, но его тень постоянно нависала над Беном.

– Тогда почему бы не разрешить брать юного ученика тем, чей падаван уже почти рыцарь? – размышляет Шми. – Или тем, чьи обязанности не такие опасные?

– Это вопрос для обсуждений, – отвечает Бен нейтрально.

Они подходят к столам с едой и прерывают разговор, чтобы взять что-то съедобное на обед. Бен никак не комментирует выбор жареных личинок Шми, а она не осуждает его за три чашки кофе, поставленные на поднос, хотя сегодня он выпил уже две чашки чая.

Они присоединяются к посвящённым, и Энакин вырывается из хватки матери, чтобы добраться до скамьи. Он осторожно вытаскивает ягоды из миски на подносе матери и по одной ест их.

– Вы посол, леди Шми? – вежливо спрашивает Гарен. На его тарелке в основном лежит пуддинг.

– Нет, – отвечает Шми наконец.

Рифт в ужасающем благоговении смотрит, как она аккуратно поднимает палочками личинку и подносит её ко рту. Раздаётся тихий хруст, когда она откусывает половину, и дресселец немного зеленеет.

– Ваш сын присоединиться к яслям? – спрашивает Бант. – Поэтому вы здесь?

– Я ещё не решила, – отвечает Шми, хотя она выглядит обеспокоенной своим ответом. – Мы здесь, потому что джедай Наасаде помог нам.

– У вас были проблемы? – оживляется Гарен. – Это были пираты?

Энакину наконец удаётся сдвинуться по скамье так, чтобы оказаться ровно напротив Оби-Вана, упрямо гипнотизирующего единственный маффин на своей тарелке. Медленно, в том, что по-видимому считает подлым, Энакин протягивает руку через стол, вытаскивает из маффина одну из зелёных ягод, и торопливо засовывает её в рот. Оби-Ван морщится, а потом его губы слегка дёргаются в маленькой улыбке. И Энакин делает это снова. Медленно, всё время глядя на Оби-Вана широко раскрытыми, абсолютно невинными глазами.

– Мы были рабами, и джедай Наасаде освободил нас, – отвечает им Шми, никак не выдавая своих чувств голосом. 

– О, – Гарен сглатывает, сконфуженно ёрзая в попытке придумать, что можно сказать на это.

– Рабство – это зло, – заявляет Бант. – И я рада, что вы сейчас с нами.

Шми улыбается девушке.

– Как и я.

Бен знает, это ирония судьбы – напоминание о том, что ждёт Оби-Вана, если его отошлют. Категоричный отказ Квай-Гона признать его своим учеником, то, с чем он столкнулся в эти короткие несколько недель – эмоционально и физически – было его первым и худшим испытанием. Это оставило его с неуверенностью и сомнениями, которые никогда не исчезали, с непреодолимой склонностью к самопожертвованию и саморазрушению, которые разрушили и его отношения – с Квай-Гоном, Энакином, Асокой, с Сатин – не единожды.

– Посвящённый Кеноби, – тихо говорит Бен, заставляя юношу вздрогнуть, – нет лёгкого пути к рыцарству, нет гарантии успеха, и я буду честен, когда скажу, что я едва ли смогу быть тем, кого вы хотели бы видеть мастером, джедаем и человеком. Но я могу поклясться дать вам уроки, которые будут _необходимы_ вам в дальнейшем – если вы сможете их услышать и сможете выдержать.

Рот юноши открывается и тут же захлопывается, когда он сосредотачивается на Бене.

За столом повисает тишина, поэтому всем хорошо слышно, как Оби-Ван втягивает носом воздух и выдыхает его, опуская плечи.

– Для меня это было бы честью, – с благодарностью говорит Оби-Ван, вставая, чтобы поклониться.


	7. Chapter 7

– Мастер Наасаде, – Мейс Винду останавливает его около Зала Совета. – Не могли бы вы объяснить?

Бен ухмыляется и ничего не может поделать с тем извращённым удовольствием, что до сих пор испытывает от того, что поставил этого человека в тупик.

– Я взял Оби-Вана Кеноби моим падаваном.

– Оби-Вана Кеноби, – невыразительно повторяет Мейс. – Вы... какими бы ни были ваши корыстные замыслы...

– Не корыстные, – прерывает его Бен, резко взмахивая рукой, как сделал бы на любом брифинге с Коди, добиваясь тишины в комнате. – Я буду требовать с него больше, чем любой другой мастер посмел бы; больше, чем, он верит, он мог бы дать, но он станет тем, кем он должен стать. Надеюсь, с несколько меньшим количеством трагедий.

Мейс тычет пальцем ему в лицо.

– Тренировать самого себя – это жульничество! По многим причинам!

– Тёмные дни впереди, мастер Винду, – пожимает плечами Бен. – Мы должны использовать то, что можем.

***

За несколько часов Оби-Ван отбросил свои сомнения в пыль и теперь сиял как маяк. Он смеялся и плескался с Энакином в самом неглубоком водоёме, пока Шми с удивлением бродила по ближайшим садам, всегда одним глазом наблюдая за сыном.

Сам Бен сидел на краю большого водоёма, тихо слушая плеск водной глади позади себя, отголоски яркого смеха Энакина, отскакивающего от стен, и тихого гула _жизни-роста-жизни_ , исходящего ото всего в садах. 

Сенатор Шив Палпатин уже является избранным представителем Набу. Он уже накапливает власть в Галактическом Сенате и имеет репутацию благодаря своей щедрости и решимости. Он прямо там, в пределах досягаемости, и Бен не может коснуться его.

По двум причинам:

Во-первых, Бен недостаточно силен, чтобы победить Дарта Сидиуса даже сейчас. Он чувствует это в своих костях, в холодном шёпоте Силы звучащем в его ушах. Не сейчас. Не один.

Во-вторых, Бен не знает точно, когда Дарт Сидиус убил своего предшественника и стал Лордом Ситхов. Сидиус, по крайней мере, известное зло. Бен не смеет бросать вызов тому, кем был _его_ Учитель.

Он еще не знает, когда сможет действовать, но у него есть идея, как это выяснить. Если он сможет найти Мола, он сможет отслеживать его прогресс. Но это значит отправиться в Датомир, и у этого есть свои риски. С Ночными сёстрами нельзя шутить, а он может получить больше, чем просто старого противника. В своё время.

Особенно учитывая, что Бен только что встал на очень опасный путь, и не только он один.

Бен превращает свои кружащиеся мысли в настоящую медитацию, чувствуя, как Шми присоединяется к нему. Его мышцы мягко расслабляются, а его чувства расширяются. Её присутствие – скорее мираж, чем реальность, но, как жар на песке, Бен всё ещё ощущает мягкое скольжение по краю его собственного. Бен позволяет своим чувствам погрузиться в сады, в _жажду-свет-цветение_ ближайшего дерева, в тёплую почву, прохладную воду, покой, который сильнее всего наполняет эту часть Храма. Вместе они обволакивают яркие огни присутствия Оби-Вана и Энакина в Силе, касаясь их радости и лёгкости детства; проникают внутрь Храма, в отголоски памяти о чувствительных к Силе, запечатлённых на самих стенах. Они позволяют себе дрейфовать, и жёсткая хватка безмолвия и мглы, которую Шми обернула вокруг себя, ослабевает, высвобождая проблески её сияющего присутствия, похожего на весну, вырывающуюся из песков.

Всплеск беспокойства от Оби-Вана заставляет Бена вернуться в себя, мягко побуждая Шми продолжать медитацию, позволить себе дрейфовать в Силе и _чувствовать_. Когда Бен, наконец, осознаёт свое собственное сердцебиение достаточно ясно, чтобы открыть глаза, он обнаруживает, что к ним со Шми присоединились мастера Йода, Пло Кун и Шаак-Ти.

Пло Кун высвободил свои чувства и мирно медитирует, но разум Йоды сосредоточен здесь и сейчас, и он наблюдает за Беном. Глаза Шаак-Ти закрыты, но вокруг неё есть искреннее любопытство. Она осторожно тянется к Шми в Силе. Молодая женщина пугается, и мгла скрывает её, снова приглушая её присутствие. Шаак-Ти отходит в Силу, излучая тихие извинения, но когда её глаза открываются, в их серебряной бездне есть нечто глубоко задумчивое. Через минуту Шаак-Ти снова закрывает глаза и погружается уже в настоящую медитацию.

Бен приподнимает брови, глядя на мастера Йоду.

– Безмятежны вы двое были. Почувствовать это половина Храма может. Громкий ты, – он смотрит на Оби-Вана, который отважно пытается продемонстрировать трёхлетнему ребёнку концепцию гребли. – Громким ты всегда был.

Большую часть жизни Бену велели укреплять его щиты, потому что он был одним из самых громких вещателей в Ордене, громчее даже Энакина. Способность ментально оглушать любого, не защищённого должным образом, не приводила в восторг никого из его потенциальных учителей. Сила знает, что Квай-Гон закрывал их связь каждый раз, когда он транслировал слишком много.

При правильным образом сформированной связи он и Оби-Ван, вероятно, смогут услышать друг друга с разных сторон планеты, что было плюсом, который он раньше не учитывал.

– Могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь вам, мастер Йода? – вежливо спрашивает Бен.

– Если Мастером ты выбрал быть, обязанности ты должен выполнять. Большая нужда есть в таких талантах, как твой. Новый падаван у тебя появился. Удобно это, хм? – говорит Йода, пригвождая Бена взглядом глубиной в тысячу парсек. – В новом световом мече твой падаван нуждается. Новый световой меч должен _ты_ сделать. Отправиться в Илум, клан Сквала* должен. Сопровождающий им нужен.

– Вы назначаете мне тренировочную миссию? – недоверчиво спрашивает Бен. – Илум? А как насчет… – он смотрит на Шми, снова погружённую в Силу.

– Позаботимся о Скайуокерах мы. Или позаботятся о себе они сами. Учиться без тебя они будут, и хорошо это. Расти они смогут, если позволишь им ты, – говорит Йода, искренний, несмотря ни на что.

Йода и Бен смотрят друг на друга ещё с минуту, прежде чем путешественник во времени соглашается. После он бросает удивлённый взгляд на Пло Куна и Шаак-Ти, удивляясь, почему они здесь.

– Сопровождать вас вызвалась мастер Ти. Чувствует она, что падавана должна найти, – объясняет Йода, и Бен слегка хмурится. 

Насколько он помнит, Шаак-Ти собиралась взять следующего падавана, пока Бен был на его годичной миссии по защите герцогини Мандалорской, спустя три года. Ко времени Войны клонов мастер Ти считалась одним из величайших Учителей, которых когда-либо видел Орден, – именно поэтому они выбрали её для наблюдения за тренировками клонов на Камино.

– И заинтересовался мастер Кун. Хорошая медитация это, и приглашён он был.

Бен кивает в знак согласия, и Йода закрывает глаза, погружаясь в медитацию. Бен следует его примеру.

***

В клане Сквал четырнадцать сильных юнлингов в основном водных, полуводных или амфибиоидных видов. Всем им от восьми до двенадцати стандартных лет или столько же видовых. Среди прочего они жаждут внимания и пристают с вопросами к Бену и Шаак-Ти, взволнованные присутствием взрослых джедаев, которые _не_ их ясельный мастер. Также они крутятся вокруг Оби-Вана, будто отделённого от них барьером, заставляя его чувствовать себя неловко от их пристальных взглядов и ещё более каверзных вопросов, главный из которых: «Мы думали, что ты был отослан. Почему мастер Наасаде выбрал _тебя_ своим падаваном?

Учитывая, что в клане Сквал каждый знает, что будет либо падаваном, либо целителем, хотя официальное обучение еще не началось, это перенаправление в последнюю минуту ещё более необычно.

– Юнлинги, – зовёт Бен, привлекая их внимание.

– Посвящённые, – весело поправляет Шаак-Ти, хлопая в ладоши, и завоёвывает внимание детей. – Мы хотели бы, чтобы вы все выбрали себе спальное место, а затем отправились в комнату связи. Пока мы находимся в гиперпространстве, вы можете изучить системы проходящих звёзд. Найдите что-нибудь интересное, чтобы поделиться со всеми нами после обеда.

– Да, Мастер Ти! – отвечают они хором.

Оби-Ван проскальзывает под локоть Бена, глядя на своего учителя широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Я тоже? – тихо спрашивает он.

– Вы посвящённый? – интересуется Бен.

– Это вопрос с подвохом? – быстро отвечает Оби-Ван, и Бен фыркает, дёргая маленькую косичку за ухом юноши.

– Нет, мой падаван, это не так, – он бросает взгляд на шумный, оживлённый клан Сквал и понижает голос, открывая щиты и подталкивая слабую, неокрепшую связь между ними. 

Он думал, что она будет... легче или сильнее, учитывая, что они с Оби-Ваном были... ну, были. Но связь с ним оказалась такой же ненадёжной, как и с Энакином.

– Это по большей части развлечение, чтобы держать их при деле, – шепчет он, и Оби-Ван кивает, подавляя неуместную улыбку.

– Мы с тобой собираемся медитировать, падаван, – говорит Бен, хорошо зная, как разочаровывающе это звучит, – И работать над твоей ментальной защитой.

– Я слишком громкий? – неуверенно спрашивает Оби-Ван. – Я знаю, что транслирую слишком много, мне все говорят…

– Дело не в этом, падаван. Успокоение твоего разума заботит меня меньше, чем умение защищать его, – говорит Бен, зная, что должен использовать имя мальчика, и борется с дискомфортом от этого.

Оби-Ван моргает.

– Защищать от чего?

– От _кого_ , падаван, – говорит Бен, и ничего больше не объясняет.

***

– Это был насыщенный первый урок для вашего ученика, – Шаак-Ти говорит тихо, почти шепчет, и эхо разлетается в ледяных залах. 

Храм Илума красивый, но холодный, сверкающий в ярком солнечном свете. Вместе они наблюдают, как дверь медленно замерзает, чувствуя, как пятнадцать маленьких ярких чувствительных к Силы бродят по катакомбам.

– Большинство мастеров ждут, пока знакомство не будет установлено с помощью обучения техники светового меча и простой медитации, прежде чем погрузиться в глубокие слои Силы, – и это не совсем упрек.

– Я знаю, – отвечает Бен просто. 

Любопытный взгляд Шаак-Ти на мгновение задерживается на его лице, а затем она кивает так же легко.

– Мастер Йода говорит, что вы ищете падавана, – говорит Бен, минуты или часы спустя.

– Есть один мальчик в яслях, который, как я думала, будет моим следующим падаваном, хотя я не смогла бы претендовать на него ещё три года, но в последнее время что-то изменилось.

– В мальчике? – с интересом спрашивает Бен.

– Во мне, – отвечает Шаак-Ти. – Я не вижу осколков, как мастер Винду, но я чувствую, что передо мной стоит огромный выбор, как будто дороги впереди расходятся. Мне нужно сделать шаг, и всё же я не вижу, куда приведут меня пути.

– Могу ли я вам помочь? – предлагает Бен. – Я не известный провидец, но у меня есть некоторый талант к предвидению, который стал более выраженным в последнее время, – говорит он, с совершенно ровным лицом несмотря на иронию.

Шаак-Ти приподнимает бровь. 

– Вы хотите медитировать? Здесь? На _Илуме_?

Обычно не поощрялось погружаться в Силу, когда на планете полно фокусирующих кристаллов. Вы могли не вернуться в себя.

– Если вы хотите ясности, тогда да. Здесь, на Илуме, – отвечает Бен.

Шаак-Ти долго молчит, а затем кивает. 

– Да, хорошо.

Она всегда была храброй.

Бен садится, подметает свои одежды, к счастью одолжил у корабля погоду и нейтральный синий цвет под собой, как Шаак-Ти сделал то же самое. Они смотрят друг на друга, колени находятся совсем рядом, но не касаются друг друга, и Бен изучает её лицо, пока она погружается в медитацию, сосредотачиваясь на той пропасти, что лежит перед ней. Когда она кажется готовой, Бен тянется и берёт её за руку. Она вздрагивает, ярко вспыхивает тревогой, а затем успокаивается, решительно настроенная, и он позволяет себе погрузиться в Силу, сосредоточенный на точке соединения между ними.

Все начинается с расплывчатых размытых вспышек – шторма с дождём над бурным морем, – тёмного рыцаря в джунглях и голоса Шаак-Ти, говорящего в темноте «Будь храбрым». Песка, гула сотен мечей и грохочущего рёва амфитеатра, - дюжины перевёрнутых лиц, тянущихся из голопроектора...

Затем всё успокаивается, как будто из тумана вы выходите в ясный день.

_Молодой человек без косы вращает зелёную саблю, проходя через каты на травянистом выступе скалы. Он усмехается своему учителю, поднимающемуся к нему._

_– Как поживает моя сестра-падаван, мастер Ти? – он улыбается, вспыхивает лёгкой уверенностью, излучая силу и решительность._

_На его щеке и руках зажившие шрамы, а в глазах дымка тяжёлого опыта несмотря на то, что он ещё молод. Птицы кружатся в воздухе, скользя в потоках, которые создаёт утес._

_– Она... противоречива, – отвечает Шаак-Ти, зажигая свою саблю и вставая к нему лицом._

_Они начинают непринуждённое вращение клинков, знакомое, успокаивающее, но резкое, быстрое и жёсткое, какому учит не Храм, а поле битвы._

_– В ней есть конфликт, которого она сама не видит._

_– Тогда ей повезло, – мягко отвечает он. – Потому что у неё есть величайший учитель в Ордене, чтобы показать ей._

_Шаак Ти смеется, но её слова печальны._

_– Даже я не непогрешима. Никто из нас, несмотря на то, как нам бы хотелось, – она резко вдыхает, блокируя мощный удар, а потом парирует. – Но первый урок остаётся… – продолжает она, и он повторяет за ней с мягкой улыбкой:_

_– Верь в Силу._

Путь меняется, сделан другой выбор, и...

_Они стоят в пыли, дым струится в воздухе, и Шаак-Ти подходит к женщине с каштановыми волосами, уложенными в три косы, с двумя рукоятками мечей за спиной, странно зазубренными и идеально параллельными. Её присутствие в Силе тихое, но обширное._

_– Каково это? – спрашивает Шаак-Ти, подходя к ней._

_– Быть свободной женщиной в свободном мире? – отвечает незнакомка, и Шаак-Ти не узнаёт её, зато узнаёт Бен._

_Её лицо, – её настоящее лицо, – направлено к небу, по нему текут слёзы, но она улыбается._

_– Впервые в жизни я верю, что знаю мир._

_Шаак-Ти тянется и берёт женщину за руку._

_– Я горжусь тобой, Шми._

_– Спасибо, Мастер, – говорит Шми, и это слово наполнено историей понимания, наполнено «за то, что ты здесь…»_

_– Мама! – зовёт молодой человек, его светлые волосы сверкают золотом в солнечном свете, когда он бросается вперёд и набрасывается на Шми, кружа её над землёй._

_– Мы сделали это, мама, мы сделали это! – он улыбается, покрытый сажей, пыльный и ухмыляющийся от уха до уха._

_– Падаван Скайуокер, – сухо говорит Шаак-Ти, стоя вне досягаемости объятий._

_Энакин опускает мать на ноги и выглядит немного смущённым._

_– Грандмастер** Ти! – приветствует он, а затем его взгляд намеренно перемещается ей за спину. – Твои падаваны пропали! – восклицает он с драматическим преувеличением._

_– Я уверена, что это не так, – говорит Шаак-Ти, выглядя немного озорно._

_– Я пойду проверю, что сними всё в порядке. У нас здесь всё ещё что-то вроде бунта, – он вспыхивает нахальной улыбкой, целует мать в щёку и бросается прочь._

_– Они вместе приносят меньше беспокойства, чем ты один, Энакин Скайуокер! – окликает его мать, и он смеётся._

Внезапно они возвращаются на Илум, где, в отличие от места их видения, безмерно холодно. Сила звенит в ушах, и на них с любопытством смотрят трое сверкающих гордостью посвящённых. Бен поднимается, подавая руку Шаак-Ти. Она встречается с ним взглядом, когда оба стоят, и там есть всё удивление мира.

– _Падаваны_ , – повторяет она множественное число, заинтригованная и нерешительная.

– Я думаю, утверждение, что Энакин – твой грандпадаван, – это дурачество, потому что его мать была твоим падаваном. Этот мальчик не из твоей линии, – ворчит Бен, хитрая улыбка скользит по его губам. 

Она бросает на него короткий взгляд.

– Вы думаете? – спрашивает она удивлённо, а затем повторяет всё ещё в шоке: – _Падаваны_.

– Мастера? – спрашивает маленький мальчик-наутоланин, прерывая их размышления и возвращая внимание к их обязанностям, пока посвящённые радостно восклицают, рассказывая о своих приключениях в пещерах и ждут остальных.

– Шми Скайуокер уже взрослая, к тому же мать, – тихо говорит Шаак-Ти позже, пока они ждут возвращения последних нескольких детей. 

Оби-Ван до сих пор не нашёл свой кристалл, а Бен, который не считает ледяную стену проблемой, собирается войти, когда всё юнлинги справятся. 

Он ничего не говорит в ответ. Шаак-Ти должна решить это сама.

Оби-Ван выходит последним, неся на спине самую маленькую девочку клана Сквал. Она победоносно сжимает кристалл, но в то же время у неё сильно распухла растянутая лодыжка. Шаак-Ти сразу же забирает девочку, веля всем построиться и идти за ней на корабль. Бен отстаёт со своим падаваном.

– Вы нашли то, что искали? – спрашивает Бен. 

Оби-Ван неуверенно смотрит на него и поднимает ладонь, медленно разжимая пальцы.

– Я нашел это, но он… он раскололся на две части, – говорит он, показывая две расколотые половинки кристалла. 

Бен поднимает брови и осторожно берёт кусочки, рассматривая их в уходящем свете. Один осколок имеет яркий льдисто-синий оттенок, который ему знаком, но вторая половина отливает зелёным. Ему любопытно посмотреть, какого цвета окажется в итоге клинок.

– Мультикристаллические клинки обычно не строятся до рыцарства, – замечает Бен. – Но при наличии соответствующих регуляторов я не вижу вреда в его создании сейчас, если вы осознаёте ответственность. Нам просто придется больше работать над вашей связью с Силой. Вам придётся продвигаться быстрее.

Когда Бен заканчивает говорить, глаза Оби-Ван широко раскрыты, но он кивает и берёт кристаллы, выглядя решительно настроенным. Непосредственность этого почти причиняет боль Бену, и он сжимает плечо своего падавана, а потом проходит мимо него в пещеру.

***

Озеро. Чёртово дурацкое озеро, чёрт возьми, ну, конечно.

Бен шёл по тёмным коридорам, прислушиваясь к отражающемуся ото льда эху, когда внезапно путь появился перед ним, опрокинув его в слякоть и прямо в ледяную воду. И там, под ним, сиял, как драгоценный камень, его кристалл. Внизу. Чёрт возьми.

Он заставляет свои потрясённые, онемевшие конечности двигаться и плыть. Грудь горит, потому что у него не было времени сделать вдох перед своим насильственным погружением в воду.

Это напомнило ему слишком много об Утапау, о внезапном падении и _умирающих-смерти-мертвецах_ , которые кричали в Силе и никогда не останавливались, раня и опустошая, и он задавался вопросом, не будет ли лучше присоединиться к ним, всем этим гаснущим огням, просто вдохнуть воду и утонуть...

Он не сделал этого тогда. Он не сдался и не сделает этого сейчас.

Его пальцы сжимаются вокруг кристалла, а ботинки погружаются в песчаное дно, когда он отталкивается от него. Бен поднимается в абсолютную темноту, пока что-то не ударяет его по голове. Вода заливает нос и рот, и он начинает паниковать, прежде чем берёт себя в руки и касается свободной рукой льда.

Только это не лёд. Это камень, и он впивается ему в пальцы и отказывается сдвинуться с места. Бен собирает все силы, какие может. Белый шум от пылающего напряжения в лёгких медленно поглощает разумные мысли. Он хочет открыть рот и вдохнуть, хотя вокруг только вода. 

Льда, который легко сломать, нет. Над ним простирается во всех направлениях камень. Он неподатлив, и Бен бьёт по нему, раз, другой, снова.

Выхода нет.

Бен чувствует, как поднимается ярость, отчаяние, ненависть, всё то чёрное и мерзкое, что преследовало его после Мустафара, и, если честно, задолго до; всё то, что переполняло каждое его поражение, высмеивало все его неудачи, тянуло так сладко: _сдавайся, поддавайся мне, я ослаблю твою боль, я раздавлю твоих врагов, используй меня..._

За исключением того, что Энакин сделал это и уничтожил всё, что он когда-либо любил.

 _Я найду способ,_ ругается Бен. Ему дали шанс. Никто не обещал, что это будет легко и просто, но это был шанс.

Бен бьёт камень и продолжает бить не только рукой, но и всем, чем он был; всеми своими надеждами и кошмарами; всем, что у него было, и всем, чем он пожертвовал, и чем был простой камень по сравнению с этим?

Мир грохотал, большие куски падали на него, иногда ударяя его в плечо или в бок, пока он стремился вверх и вверх и, наконец, выбрался на поверхность, задыхаясь и впиваясь пальцами в ровный края, чтобы удержаться.

Бен смеётся, чувствуя воздух в лёгких, освобождённый и опустошенный. Он плещется в воде, пока не выбирается на сушу, а потом тащится прочь из катакомб.

Лицо Шаак-Ти, когда он появляется наполовину заледеневшим – в буквальном смысле – и опирающимся на своего падавана, стоит запечатления, и, пока она не берёт его за руки, Бен не осознаёт, что получил второй кристалл, когда решил разбить каменный потолок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сквал - (Squall) - переводится как шторм или ураган, но, по мне, клан Урагана звучит по-идиотски... Поэтому я не буду переводить названия кланов, даже если они будут иметь более адекватный перевод.  
> **Грандмастер - мастер [учитель] моего мастера.


	8. Chapter 8

UPD от 07.06.20 Чтобы окончательно разобраться с вопросом, кого и как называть. В англо вики **посвящённые** — как раз-таки джедаи до их выбора в падаваны. Пруф: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Initiate

К счастью, остаток их путешествия не приносит никаких больших откровений или происшествий, и Шаак-Ти с мастером Ву прекрасно справляются с посвящёнными, давая Бену возможность помочь Оби-Ван с созданием его мультикристаллического клинка. Рукоять получается длиннее, чем привык юноша, но со временем он дорастёт до неё, к тому же кожух придётся сменить как минимум дважды, пока он окончательно вырастет. Компоненты для клинка — не те, что были в другой жизни. Здесь гораздо меньше серебряных труб и больше чёрного бескара, смысла которого мальчик пока не понимает. Собственная рукоять Бена — ассиметричная смесь слоновой кости и золота, более естественная по форме, чем его прежняя, урбанистическая. Он находит дизайн загадочным, к тому же рукоять легко и так же естественно умещается в его руке, как и посох, с которым он бродил по пустыне.

Рукоять Оби-Вана — полностью чёрно-белая, и мальчик хмурится всё время, пока Бен работает над своим мечом, в ожидании, чтобы зажечь их вместе.

— Вы готовы? — спрашивает Бен.

— Это не то… чего я ждал, — бормочет Оби-Ван, ссутулившись.

— Ощущается ли клинок правильно? — задумчиво интересуется Бен.

Оби-Ван кривит губы, но кивает.

— Да, но это не так… не похоже… не слишком… — вздыхает он с разочарованием.

— Это напоминание, — говорит Бен. — Во всем есть баланс, Оби-Ван. Свет и тьма, и ни одно не может существовать без другого.

— Но разве это не неправильно? — спрашивает Оби-Ван. — Нас учат, что тьму нужно искоренить, что это зло, и мы…

— Где же в этом баланс, Оби-Ван? Тьма — это половина жизни, как и грусть — половина радости, — говорит Бен мягко. — Отрицать это — это невежество, а не мудрость. Наш долг не искоренить тьму, падаван, а бороться с истинным злом, дать отпор жестокости, насилию и несправедливости.

Оби-Ван, наконец, успокаивается, размышляя, а затем осторожно берёт меч, с любопытством разглядывая его, и прокручивет урок в мыслях.

Они зажигают свои лезвия с двойным щелчком, и оба одинаково удивлены результатом.

Расколотый кристалл Оби-Ван выдал лезвие богатого сине-зелёного оттенка, и можно увидеть чёткую грань между двумя цветами, когда юноша проходит через основные ката.

Клинок Бена оказывается мерцающим переливающимся рыжим, и быстро привлекает внимание посвящённых с их охами и восхищением.

— Я никогда не видел световой меч такого цвета! — бормочут они в благоговении.

Это правда, что большинство джедаев используют синие и зелёные клинки. Но правда так же и то, что большинство джедаев не создают больше одного клинка за свою жизнь, даже если добавляют второй или третий кристалл. Этот первый, однако, настраивается на Силу определённого ребёнка, и дети, особенно из Храма джедаев, были несложными душами. У них не было ещё большого опыта, который сформировал их, изменил их связь с Силой в сравнении с первоначальным состоянием. Даже у большинства рыцарей второй клинок мог бы остаться прежнего цвета, но если они попробуют после мастерства, Бен думает, результат их удивит.

Первый меч Мейса Винду был зелёным. Второй — синим. Именно добавление второго кристалла к мечу изменил его цвет с бледно-синего на сияющий пурпурный. Второе лезвие Асоки Тано было по-летнему жёлтым, чтобы соответствовать травянисто-зелёному первому и уравновесить его. Тогда она была старшим падаваном и столкнулась с большим количеством испытаний за два года войны, чем большинство джедаев за всю свою жизнь. Её потеря всё ещё грызёт Бена, потому что он знает, что она была бы одним из самых величайших рыцарей, которых когда-либо знал Орден. В ней была сила и уверенность, которые никогда не колебались, и каким бы воином она ни была, она так же была очень доброй и светлой.

Бен позволяет юнлингам поглазеть ещё минуту, а затем направляет их обратно к Шаак-Ти, прежде чем привлечь внимание падавана.

— А теперь, Оби-Ван, настало идеальное время для тренировок на световых мечах.

Мальчик улыбается с восторгом.

— Да, Мастер.

***

Поскольку Шаак-Ти взяла на себя большую часть обеспечения умственных занятий на обратном пути, Бен сосредоточился на том, чтобы провести юнлингов через упражнения Шии-Чо, помогая им приспособиться к своим новым световым мечам, практикуя различные захваты и позиции, которые помогут им найти более удобный вариант, и раздавая советы, какой стиль может подойти им в будущем.

К концу пятидневного путешествия в гиперпространстве юнлинги были истощены и капризны, и каждый из них усовершенствовал хмурый взгляд, предназначенный специального для Бенова: «Давайте сделаем это ещё раз».

Часто к обеду они уползали на дрожащих ногах и с недвигающимися руками, а когда освобождались, с благодарностью падали в кровать. Оби-Ван, который не только занимался с ними, но и _неоднократно_ ассистировал Бену в демонстрациях, не слишком-то отличался от них. Бен не раз выносил изнурённого подростка из-за обеденного стола, где он засыпал рядом со своей полупустой тарелкой, и укладывал спать.

Единственной причиной, по которой Шаак-Ти не вмешивалась и не пыталась спасти подростка, несмотря на её беспокойство о том, как сильно на него давят, заключалась в том, что он не оставался невознаграждённым. Бен позволял Оби-Вану спать, пока клан Сквал завтракал, оставлял ему горячей еду и пропускал первым в душ, позволяя засиживаться там.

Когда они наконец добираются до Храма, весь клан Сквал радостно бежит к своему ясли-мастеру, от которого десять дней назад не могли дождаться сбежать. Бен ухмыляется на замешательство на лице трандошанки, когда она встречает свой выводок.

— Вы удивительно талантливый учитель, мастер Наасаде, — задумчиво говорит Шаак-Ти, подходя к нему.

— Думаю, они не согласятся, — указывает Бен.

— Хм, возможно, — отвечает она. — Вы действительно требовали много от них, — она ловит его взгляд с проблеском понимания в своих собственных, — но никогда больше, чем они могли бы дать. Хотя твой бедный падаван… — размышляет она, и Бен слегка посмеивается, когда Оби-Ван медленно сползает с трапа позади них с мышцами, всё ещё дрожащими от усталости.

— Вы думали о своём собственном будущем падаване? — спрашивает Бен, взъерошивая волосы Оби-Вана, когда мальчик устало прислоняется к его локтю, и получает смиренный выдох на это.

Шаак-Ти слегка наклоняет голову, её гордое лицо встревожено.

— Шми Скайуокер… Кодекс джедаев однозначен по этому вопросу.

— Но так ли это? — размышляет Бен. — Иногда вы должны забыть то, что вы _знаете_ , и полагаться на то, что вы _чувствуете_.

— Это анафема для джедаев, — отвечает Шаак-Ти, хотя её голосу не хватает убежденности.

— Это Сила, — возражает Бен.

Шаак-Ти вздыхает, и её разочарование гудит в воздухе. Она не выпускает его сразу, и поэтому Бен даёт ей мгновение.

— Может быть, — она тихо уступает, кланяясь, когда уходит.

— Мастер, я должен идти в ваши квартиры или идти в общежитие падаванов? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, найдя у себя силы. — Я не хочу стеснять Скайуокеров…

— Вы немного юны для общежития падаванов, Оби-Ван, — отвечает Бен, поглаживая бороду, озадаченный вопросом.

Он действительно не думал об этом, но Оби-Ван прав. Так же, как и Бен — общежития обычно предназначалось для старших падаванов, готовящихся к финальным экзаменам и/или Испытаниям. Часто это был этап, когда они начали выполнять одиночные миссии отдельно от своего мастера и практиковали независимость при подготовке к Рыцарству. В их конкретных обстоятельствах они могли бы временно позволить Оби-Вану спать в общежитии, но Бен не хотел отдаляться от подростка и рисковать их ненадёжной связью.

— Возможно, нам придется просто потесниться и подождать, что решат Скайуокеры. К счастью, наши помещения были рассчитаны для видов, немного больших нас по размеру, поэтому здесь есть место для маневра.

— Если вы так говорите, мастер, — отвечает Оби-Ван, не выглядя обеспокоенным перспективой.

С другой стороны, посвящённые привыкли делиться маленькими общежитиями с пятью-семью товарищами, так что квартиры мастера и падавана из четырёх комнат, — явный прогресс.

Скайуокеров нет в квартире, когда они возвращаются, поэтому Бен велит юноше перенести свои вещи из общежития посвящённых в его комнату. В это время Бен составляет письменный отчёт об их миссии и пишет Шаак-Ти, спрашивая, назначено ли им время доклада Совету посвящённых*.

Вскоре Оби-Ван возвращается с небольшим пакетом своего скудного имущества, в основном с одеждой, и Бен отводит ему половину шкафа. Там слишком много места, но юноша пожимает плечами и подчиняется, складывая свою одежду и датапады с его классной работой на полке.

— Я заказал ещё одну кровать у квартирмейстера, и нам придется немного переставить мебель, но места должно хватить, — говорит Бен, перечитывая характеристику двух посвящённых мон-каламари, надеясь, что не перепутал их. Они были двоюродными братьями и имели похожую внешность и похожие имена, но дико отличающиеся характеры. — Если только ты не предпочитаешь гамак? — добавляет Бен.

— Нет, мастер Наасаде, — отвечает Оби-Ван, отвлекаясь на растения в комнате, прослеживая некоторые из виноградных лоз с восхищением на лице, которое заставляет Бена задуматься, а потом застонать, потому что, конечно, _этот_ Оби-Ван считает, что растения прекрасны.

Этот Оби-Ван не был отравлен, не перенёс несколько аллергических реакций, его не ужалила однажды подобранная Квай-Гоном живность. _Бен_ любит растения, разумеется. У него даже есть любимые, например, альдераанские цветущие кусты, росшие у Бейла Органы в каждой его резиденции, или мандалорские лилии, которые Сатин носила в своих волосах, но Бен любит растения только до тех пор, пока они не посягают на место, где он спит и где он ест.

Шаак-Ти отвечает, что доклад Совету назначен на семь часов, и у Бена есть достаточно времени, чтобы закончить свой отчёт _и_ помедитировать с падаваном.

Оби-Ван менее увлечён обычной медитацией, но всё подростки такие, так что Бен терпелив, когда юноша изо всех сил старается достичь той точки погружения в Силу, где ум замедляется, а чувства открываются. Он слишком волнуется, цепляется за ощущения и вообще слишком много думает об этом.

В конце концов, Оби-Вану удаётся достичь лёгкого транса, прежде чем Бену нужно уходить, поэтому он останавливается на этом и отправляет падавана на ужин, больше похожий на обед из-за разницы во времени между Корусантом и Илумом.

Совет посвящённых состоит из шести членов: двух постоянных и четырёх временных, и включает только ясли-мастеров. Одно постоянное место принадлежит ясли-мастеру, который отвечает за общую благоустроенность юнлингов, второе — мастеру посвящённых, который отвечает за обучение, воспитание и размещение. Остальные четыре распределяются между мастерами, ответственными за разные возрастные группы. Для простых докладов, вроде таких вот тренировочных миссий, требуется присутствие двух постоянных членов и того ясли-мастера, чьи подопечные рассматриваются, если только что-то не пошло кардинально не так.

Их доклад — обычный и простой, и Бен и Шаак-Ти по очереди отвечают на вопросы, предоставляя свои оценки каждому посвящённому. Бен понимает, что таки перепутал двух мон-каламари, и их тихие разборки с Шаак-Ти, кажется, развлекают Совет посвящённых больше всего на свете.

Когда они выходят, Шаак-Ти удивляет его, жестом прося следовать за ней. Заинтригованный, Бен соглашается. Она ведёт его извилистыми коридорами Башни яслей** и замирает около одного из открытых читальных залов. Там две дюжины юнлингов из разных кланов валяются на подушках. Некоторые из них возраста Энакина, некоторые достаточно взрослые, чтобы стать падаванами, и все они пристально наблюдают за женщиной в центре.

Бен узнаёт Энакина на её коленях перед тем как узнать Шми, поскольку её лицо было её собственным, не скрытым перед юнлингами. Её голос громче, когда она рассказывает что-то вместо затихающих нот, к которым он привык. Она не красива, — с лицом пересечённым шрамами и тонким ртом, но у неё глубокие внимательные глаза и ласковое лицо. Её волосы убраны в длинную косу, а руки двигаются в привычных жестах, когда она говорит, придавая её словам вес и глубину в историях, которые все рабы рассказывают своим детям.

Бен и Шаак-Ти наблюдают за этим из тени коридора.

— Если Ар-Аму — мать всего, значит, Депур тоже её ребёнок? Что она присматривает за ними, даже если они злые? — спрашивает маленький толотонианин приглушённым голосом, прижимая подушку к груди, как только Шми заканчивает.

— Никто не рождается злым, — тихо говорит ему Шми, — даже Депур, так что да, Ар-Аму присматривает за ними, и она скорбит по ним, потому что они ослепили себя перед её светом и оставили дары, которые она дала им. Но она не отворачивается. Ар-Аму — всемать, и все матери знают, что не все их дети могут быть спасены. Это не значит, что она перестаёт пытаться спасти их, учить их быть лучше, чем они стали.

— Но она не защищает их от Лукки, — указывает удивлённый ребёнок. — Эккрет обманул их далеко в пустыне, и Ар-Аму не показала им укрытие. Она позволила им попасть в шторм.

— Лукка — справедливость, малыш, — говорит Шми. — Это бремя матери — защищать своих детей, но вы не можете защитить их от самих себя или того, что они сделали. Лукка беспощаден, но справедлив. Даже если он судит тебя строго, он очищает тебя. Он перекраивает тебя, чтобы ты мог попробовать снова, в этой жизни или в другой.

— Даже Депур?

— Даже Депур, — отвечает Шми.

Истории рабов не добры, Бен знает, но уроки, которым они учили, были правдивыми.

Шаак-Ти снова касается его руки, и они вдвоём уходят.

— Я искала её сегодня днём и нашла с кланами в садах. Похоже, она проводила большую часть своего времени в последние десять дней в яслях и с механиками, и она хорошо себя чувствует и там, и там, — говорит Шаак-Ти, коротким путём ведя его через художественную галерею в сады. — Они играли, и я обнаружила, что она учила младшего юнлинга из клана Хокбат прятаться от старшего юнлинга из клана Транта и не среди деревьев, а внутри себя. Она даже по-настоящему не понимает, что такое Сила, мастер Наасаде, и она научила _шестилетнего_ ребёнка тому, что пытаются понять полноценные рыцари, чтобы стать Тенью.

Возможно, думает Бен, она не собиралась раскрывать ему, что знает, что включает в себя обучение Тени-джедая, но предпочитает не подкалывать её в данный конкретный момент. Свет в садах меркнет с наступлением вечера, и успокаивающий шёпот водопадов наполняет залы.

— Мы усваиваем уроки из поэм, написанных о том, что она пережила, мастер Ти. Не всякая мудрость может быть получена из вторых рук, — говорит Бен.

— Если бы я хотела загадок, я бы пошла к мастеру Йоде, — бормочет Шаак.

— Если вы хотите получить ответы, вы должны начать задавать вопросы, — парирует Бен, развеселённый и совершенно искренний.

Она сжимает руки в отчаянии, прежде чем отпустить эмоции в Силу.

— Я не знаю, что спросить.

— Нет, вы знаете, — вздыхает Бен. — Но ваши вопросы не для меня, и никто, кроме вас, не даст ответов.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Шаак-Ти, ловя его взгляд.

Они смотрят друг на друга, а потом смеются над иронией её положения.

— Вы можете считать, что делаете что-то, что никто другой не делал, но это не значит, что вы делаете это в одиночку, — успокаивает её Бен, протягивая руку ладонью вверх, предлагая то, чего джедаи так часто боятся. Она колеблется, прежде чем положить свою руку сверху.

— Да пребудет со мной Сила, — бормочет она, а затем бросает на него резкий взгляд. — Но не ожидайте, что я буду такой же драматичной, как и вы, мастер Наасаде. Я возьму на себя обязательство хотя бы обсудить это с моим будущим падаваном, прежде чем вывалить это на неё.

— У меня был очень узкий просвет, — я не собирался просто вываливать это на Оби-Вана, — протестует Бен.

— Мальчик даже не знал вашего имени, — фыркает Шаак-Ти. — Вы могли бы сначала хотя бы представиться.

— Я... вынужден уступить, — Бен склоняет голову, признавая её аргумент.

Она смотрит в сторону, и это самый изысканный способ, которым элегантная женщина может закатить глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Совет посвящённых - не существует в оригинале. Есть Совет назначения, который занимается распределением джедаев по вспомогательным корпусам, возможно данный совет аналог Совета назначения, но в какой-то мере это не так уж и важно, потому что [спойлер] ахах  
> **Башня яслей - по аналогии с Советом посвящённых. В Храме джедаев 5 башен, и в них располагаются четыре совета джедаев и, - в главном, центральном, - древние тексты джедаев. Возможно, здесь имются ввиду помещения в основании башни Совета первого знания, где проходят уроки юнлингов. [нет, ибо Creche Tower]


	9. Chapter 9

**Вы ждали Квай-Гона? Нате вам Квай-Гона. Люблю эту часть, она крутая, и переводить было одно удовольствие. Надеюсь, вам тоже понравится!**

**И помните, кто Оби-Ван, а кто Бен, потому что ну... Вы поймёте 🤣**

Подселение Оби-Вана заставило потесниться в основном Бена, чем кого-то ещё. Энакин принял это восторженнее всех: он получил ещё одного члена семьи, на которого можно забираться. Шми тоже казалась более спокойной, ставшая уверенней, пока его не было, как и предсказывал Йода.

В следующие несколько дней они привыкли к своеобразной рутине, когда все пррсыпались по очереди. Первой обычно вставала Шми, задолго до восхода солнца, привыкнув к этому за целую жизнь. Бен вскоре следовал за ней, если ему вообще удавалось поспать. В утренней спокойной тишине они делили чашку чая и по заведённой на "Красном чайнике" традиции садились медитировать, пока не просыпались мальчики.

Вчетвером они завтракали, а после расходились каждый по своим делам: Шми и Энакин отправлялись в ясли, к механикам или куда-то ещё, куда их звали. Оби-Ван шёл на занятия, а Бен либо преподавал технику фехтования, либо зарывался в Архивы, проскользнув мимо мадам Ню. Он изучал записи голонета, отслеживая действия Палпатина в Сенате и пытаясь найти информацию о других заинтересованных сторонах: Торговой Федерации, Джанго Фетте, графе Дуку и даже делах самого Ордена.

Так он знал, что граф Дуку недавно пережил отречение и изгнание своего второго падавана – Комари Воса, и это менее чем через год после катастрофы, которой стал Галидраан. С другой стороны, Джанго Фетт, кажется, полностью исчез после убийства Истинных Мандалорцев. 

В полдень Бен забирал Оби-Вана, а к обеду Оби-Ван был либо в синяках и хромал на подгибающихся ногах, либо мучился головной болью от ментального истощения. К концу следующих десяти дней Бен получал предостерегающие взгляды и от мастеров, и от рыцарей, и от падаванов, потому что Оби-Вану требовались явные усилия, чтобы затащить себя на ужин или вернуться вечером в их квартиру. Но они не шли ни в какое сравнение с теми грозными взглядами, которые Бен получал от друзей Оби-Вана.

– Мы начинаем с Соресу сегодня, учитель? – спрашивает Оби-Ван, плетясь за Беном, уже изнемождённый, хотя они ещё даже не начали. 

Он не жаловался пока что, но часто бросал на учителя убийственные взгляды, пока думал, что Бен не видит, и половину времени весь тренировочный зал чувствовал исходящую от сжимающего зубы мальчика злость.

– Нет, – отвечает Бен, направляя юношу и игнорируя сочувствующие взгляды других падаванов.

– О, тогда мы работаем над моими щитами? – удивляется Оби-Ван, поскольку обычно они чередовали ментальные и физические тренировки.

– Нет. Хотя я очень доволен вашим вчерашним прогрессом, – говорит Бен, удовлетворённый вспышкой счастья со стороны падавана, хотя и сильно окрашенной облегчением.

– Ты молодец, Оби-Ван, даже несмотря на тот темп, что я установил, – добавляет Бен через мгновение, и облегчение сменяется удивлением и более искренней гордостью за свои достижения. Уже лучше.

– Тогда _что_ мы сегодня делаем, учитель? – спрашивает Оби-Ван, догоняя его. Затем до Бена доходит вспышка беспокойства, когда юноша осознаёт, что его жизнь в действительности может стать _ещё_ более сложной.

– Сегодня мы найдём ваш любимый сад, и я научу вас, как играть в сабакк.

Оби-Ван спотыкается. Бен останавливается и помогает ему подняться, пока Оби-Ван краснеет от смущения и пытается сохранить равновесие.

– М-мы играем в карты? И... и это всё?

– Я не пытаюсь _убить тебя_ , Оби-Ван. Ты истощён, – возмущается Бен сухо, – и сабакк – это полезный навык. Так что да, мы будем бродить по садам и играть в карты, и это всё.

– О, – говорит Оби-Ван просто, а затем застенчиво улыбается. – Ладно. Спасибо, мастер Наасаде.

Бен закатывает глаза, и они идут в Обеденный зал, чтобы запастись бутербродами, фруктами, сыром и двумя горячими бутылками чая: белым улуном для Оби-Вана и острым зелёным для Бена.

– Так какой ваш любимый сад, мастер? – спрашивает Оби-Ван, когда они берут еду и уходят.

Бен ловит на себе множество острых взглядов.

– Если честно, меня не было так долго, что я не уверен, что он у меня есть, – отвечает Бен.

– О. Я тоже не знаю, какой мой любимый. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь видел все сады, – говорит Оби-Ван.

– Ну, тогда я выбрал нам идеальное занятие на сегодня, не...

– Мастер Наасаде, – Бен отвлечён, и резкий окрик заставляет его оттолкнуть Оби-Вана и выхватить меч прежде, чем он осознаёт, что не на поле битвы, что это не очередная отдалённая планета, где за каждым поворотом заряжённая ловушка, что здесь нет войны, которая взяла его в плен.

Оби-Ван давиться воздухом, второй мастер выглядит встревоженной, её рука поднята в защитном жесте. У Бена сухо во рту. Он понимает, что разрезал бы её, если бы зажёг меч. Даже не увидев её лица. Его нервы всё ещё натянуты, а в ушах отчаянное: _защитить-засада-я не потеряю ещё одного!.._

Бен выходит из его агрессивной защитной стойки Соресу и смотрит в пол, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Когда он пристёгивает световой меч к поясу, его руки дрожат.

– Мастер Тала, – приветствует её Бен, дважды прочистив горло. Он оглядывается на неуверенного Оби-Вана, сжимающего их еду.

– Я не думаю, что мы были представлены, – отвечает Тала, звуча так же неуверенно, как и он, и у него в груди болит, там образуется огромная дыра, потому что в другой жизни он любил эту женщину, в другой жизни она была самым близким к матери человеком, и она _умерла_ , и здесь – здесь она даже не знает его. Здесь эти отношения никогда не существовали, и – поскольку Оби-Ван не ученик Квай-Гона, никогда не будут.

– Наши падаваны – друзья, – неопределённо говорит Бен, оправдывая свою осведомлённость.

– Да, – кивает Тала, прищуривая глаза с золотисто-зелёными полосками в них. – И мой падаван очень обеспокоен вашим падаваном, – она скрещивает руки, и медовая кожа контрастирует с её светлой одеждой.

Ну, Бен не мог сказать, что не ожидал этого. Он просто... не ожидал _её_. До сих пор он мастерски избегал знакомых лиц.

– Я в курсе, – говорит Бен и получает ещё более мрачный взгляд.

– Вы в курсе, – повторяет Тала, и Оби-Ван шаркает позади Бена.

– Мастер Тала, это не...

Она останавливает его поднятой рукой, не отводя пристального взгляда от Бена.

– Вы давите на своего падавана так сильно, что он едва может двигаться по вечерам, и всё, что вы можете сказать на такое обращение: "я в курсе"? Мастер Наасаде...

Оби-Ван пытается снова, подавленно бормоча:

– Мастер Тала...

– ...несмотря на то, что обучение падавана должно проводиться под руководством его мастера...

– Да неужели, – говорит Бен сухо.

– ...вы слишком давите на мальчика. Вы ответственны за его здоровье и благополучие так же, как и за его тренировки, и изматывание его до смерти вредно и для первого, и для второго. Я понимаю, вы можете думать, что раз Оби-Ван старше, вы должны как-то "исправить" это, ускорив его обучение, но он не сможет по-настоящему развиваться, если вы не дадите ему время усвоить его уроки. Что-то я сомневаюсь, что он даже осознаёт степень своего истощения, он же едва может связать два слова. Его уроки страдают, как и его отношения с друзьями...

– Мастер Тала, могу я сказать? – наконец спрашивает Бен спокойно и твёрдо.

Она сжимает губы, и её каштановые кудри пружинят, когда она кивает.

– Мы с моим падаваном идём в сады играть в сабакк. Не хотите присоединиться к нам? – предлагает он и видит, как она моргает и расслабляется. Затем она краснеет, делает короткий успокаивающий вдох и кивает.

– Я бы сказала да, мастер Наасаде, – отвечает она и спрашивает, уступая, но всё ещё настойчиво: – Это его передышка до полудня?

– Это его передышка до вечера, – говорит Бен. – И завтра он будет делать то, что захочет, хотя я не собирался говорить ему об этом, – добавляет он многозначительно. – Как я уже сказал, я точно знаю, насколько сильно я давлю на своего падавана. И это не значит, что он должен "догнать", как вы сказали, или что это какое-то наказание по своей сути.

– Как скажете, – уступает Тала. – Но я не вижу смысла в таком агрессивном обучении.

– И можно ли делать выводы о смысле моего обучения только по тому, что вы видите, мастер Тала? – Бен сворачивает в сады, поддерживая Оби-Вана, когда тот снова спотыкается, и пытается не врезаться в него.

Она сжимает зубы, но ничего не говорит на это.

– Где ваш падаван сегодня? – спрашивает Бен, останавливаясь на перекрёстке в садах.

– Должна готовится к экзамену по основам психологии после обеда, – отвечает Тала, и Оби-Ван бледнеет.

Бен бросает на него взгляд и дёргает за косичку.

– Ты можешь заняться этим завтра, – говорит он. – Так куда мы идём, падаван?

Оби-Ван с облегчением кивает и оглядывается, закусывая губу.

– Наверх, – наконец решает он, и Бен жестом предлагает ему вести их.

Тала с любопытством следует за ними, умудряясь не допрашивать его целых пять минут. 

– Что это за упражнение? – спрашивает она.

– Мы никогда не видели всех садов в Зале Тысячи Фонтанов, – объясняет Бен. – Так что мы решили сделать это и решить, какой из них наш любимый.

– Я думала, вы собираетесь играть в сабакк.

– Да, но нам нужно место, чтобы играть, не так ли? – задумчиво тянет Бен, следуя за Оби-Ваном через датомирскую беседку, пока туман окутывает его колени. Она сменяется умбаранским гротом, через который Бен проходит как можно быстрее, и он, и Оби-Ван единогласно решают отказаться от болотных садов и подняться ещё выше.

Каменные сады красивы, но не слишком удобны для их довольно требовательных видов, и поэтому они проходят их после восхищения соляными источниками. Даже Тала предпочитает отказаться от жары пустынных садов, хотя Бен находит их отчасти заманчивыми к его собственному раздражению.

– Откуда этот? – спрашивает Оби-Ван, останавливаясь в нише из богатого красного камня со слоем пёстрой серой травы. 

Хрупкие чёрные лианы цепляются за камень, усыпанные бледно-жёлтыми колокольчиками. Фонтан в виде змеящегося через траву ручья превращается в водопад одного из садов ниже, и вода в нём кристально-чистая несмотря на красный камень.

– Стьюджон, – говорит Бен, и Оби-Ван вздрагивает.

– Вот откуда я, – бормочет Оби-Ван, и Бен не поправляет его.

– Ты хочешь остаться здесь? – спрашивает Бен, надеясь на отрицательный ответ. 

Оби-Ван моргает и смотрит на него слегка отстранёнными голубыми глазами, прислушиваясь к Силе.

– Я думаю, это хорошее место для размышлений, – отвечает Оби-Ван, – но не для игры в сабакк.

Бен кивает, и они продолжают идти.

Сады джунглей влажные, и в воздухе парит густой запах почвы и зелени – ну, или краснени, в зависимости от обстоятельств. В кашиикском саду Бен замечает красные и фиолетовые папоротники из их комнат. Они поднимаются в более умеренные сады, и Бен мечтательно замедляется в садах Альдераана и Набу. У него могут быть плохие воспоминания о планете Падме, но он не может отрицать, что она прекрасна. Оби-Ван, кажется, тоже замедляется, и Бен ловит его взгляд на водопад. Прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, его падаван забирается на скалу.

– Хм? – Тала указывает на него, и Бен вздыхает.

– Вы идёте? – спрашивает он и следует за своим падаваном.

На вершине скалы оказывается подушка из губчатого мха и почти идеальный круг из корней альдераанского поющего дерева, со свисающими ветвями,которое благоухаеи тысячей маленьких фиолетово-розовых цветов, разбросанных среди нежных серебристо-зелёных листьев. Оби-Ван уже выбрал себе место в круге и приютился у корней, поставив рядом пакет. Он усмехается, когда Бен перелезает через край, и наклоняется над пропастью.

Бен поворачивается и понимает. С вершины скалы открывается вид на половину великой пещеры Зала Тысячи Фонтанов, и это прекрасно.

– Хорошо, да, – соглашается Тала, поднимаясь. – Вы определённо нашли место.

Несколько минут они втроём просто наслаждаются тишиной, с высоты глядя на сотни садов внизу.

– Вы знаете, – говорит Тала, – втроём нам будет неудобно играть в сабакк.

– У меня только два друга: Шми это не нравится, а Шаак-Ти не снизойдёт до публики, – отвечает Бен, а затем смотрит на своего мастера-товарища. – Если вы кого-то приглашаете, вы не должны говорить им, куда идти. Они должны найти нас с помощью Силы.

– Почему? – спрашивает Тала.  
Бен резко улыбается ей.

– Чтобы отсеять слабых, – по-волчьи говорит он, а затем пробирается в круг к своему фыркающему падавану.

***

Бен не уверен, в ужасе ли он, когда появляется Квай-Гон – он ждал этого с того момента, как Тала задала вопрос, – или когда приходит Ни Хиелла.

– Почему вы здесь? – требовательно спрашивает он.

Ни Хиелла поднимает фиолетовую бровь.

– Потому что кто-то запостил: "Играем в сабакк в садах, если вы сможете нас найти" на форуме Храма. У вас там по крайней мере двенадцать рыцарей, блуждающих вокруг и пытающихся найти это место.

– Я не это имел ввиду! – Бен смотрит на Талу, и она пожимает плечами.

– Если вы хотите научить своего падавана прекрасному искусству сабакка, вам нужно заманить стоящих соперников, – говорит она легкомысленно.

– О, так мы учим падаванов? – мурлычет Ни Хиелла. – Позвольте мне позвать моего. Азартные игры – это прекрасный бартер на Внешнем Кольце, когда вам срочно нужны расходники.

– Пожалуйста, пусть это не будет эвфемизмом, – бормочет Бен.

– Что? – спрашивает Оби-Ван, и Ни Хиелла с Талой смеются, а Квай-Гон немного расслабляется. Ему было очень неловко обнаружить Оби-Вана, учитывая их краткую и горькую историю.

– Эй, это здесь играют в сабакк? – низким голосом зовёт кто-то, и над утёсом появляется тёмная макушка.

– Падаван _Вос_ , – укоряюще замечает Тала, – Вы не можете играть в сабакк.

– Я надену перчатки, – клянётся мальчик, широко распахивая глаза, чтобы казаться невинным. – Эй, Оби-Ван здесь! Я могу играть! Оби-Ван!

Рыжеволосый падаван выглядит невероятно встревоженным, когда его старший товарищ карабкается вокруг мастеров и падает рядом, долговязый и ухмыляющийся от уха до уха.

Бен наливает себе чашку чая из своего горячего термоса и с облегчением прихлёбывает перед тем, как вытащить колоду из кармана.

– Это алкоголь? – интересуется Квинлан, указывая пальцами на термос. 

Бен бросает на него плоский взгляд.

– Я здесь, чтобы учить моего падавана, – говорит Бен в ответ. – Это всего лишь чай.

– О, это хорошо, – соглашается Ни Хиелла. – Ваша печень всё ещё в беде.

– Она не в беде, – защищается Бен, двигаясь к корням, чтобы найти удобное положение. Он находит место для чашки и показывает Оби-Вану, как тасовать.

– Чёрт, это не так. Всё ваше тело в беде, – язвит целитель.

– Я в порядке.

– Ящик для носков в мусорном компакторе, – повторяет она.

– Благодарю, – любезно улыбается Бен, и её глаза опасно вспыхивают.

– Мастер? Должен ли я?.. – жалобно зовёт падаван Чиас снизу.

– Да! – восклицает Ни Хиелла, а затем оглядывает их круг. – Мой падаван... не любит высоты.

– Это жестоко, – хихикает Тала.

– Обучение под давлением – самое лучшее, – говорят Бен и Квай-Гон одновременно. 

Бен сжимает зубы, и Квай-Гон изучает его профиль озадаченным удивлённым взглядом. Оби-Ван сглатывает.

– Не для тебя. Не в этот раз, – заверяет его Бен, но юноша не выглядит успокоенным.

Они слушают, как падаван Чиас становится всё более изобретательным в своих ругательствах, когда проклинает подъём по скале. Он скулит, понимая, что не сможет сделать это без помощи Силы. Когда панторанец переваливается через край скалы, он быстро бросает что-то в своего учителя.

– Как заказывали, – заявляет он. 

Его грудь вздымается, пока он наслаждается тем, что не висит на высоте тридцати футов только на пальцах и Силе.

– А вот это, – Ни Хиелла улыбается, – алкоголь.

– А меня вы отчитываете? – скулит Бен.

– Моя печень в прекрасном рабочем состоянии, – парирует она, перебрасывая волосы через плечо, и достаёт три бутылки из футляра, передавая их по кругу.

– Как и моя, – Бен снова тасует карты. 

Оби-Ван и Квинлан внимательно смотрят, а потом он даёт попробовать своему падавану.

– Ваша печень функционирует как необъяснимое чудо современной медицины, – сообщает ему Ни Хиелла. – Итак, у нас есть белое альдераанское для ценителей тонкого вкуса, зелёное флорумское для тех, кто не прочь ослепнуть и бутылка коррелианского бренди только для меня.

– Алкоголичка, – бросает её падаван, прежде чем решается встать и присоединиться к их кругу.

Бен тем временем напрягается, бросая взгляд на бутылку. Губы Ни Хиеллы изгибаются, когда она замечает его взгляд.

– О, прошу прощения, я только что обнаружила вашу слабость? – задумчиво тянет она.

Оби-Ван резко щёлкает картами, и они разлетаются как конфетти.

– У тебя короткие пальцы! – смеётся Квинлан.

– А ты обещал надеть перчатки, падаван Вос, – многозначительно замечает Бен, помогая Оби-Вану собрать карты. 

Вос надувается, но вытаскивает перчатки из кармана.

– Так, дайте мне объяснить ему, – машет рукой Тала, притягивая карты Силой.

– Ради всего святого! – падаван Чиас оседает рядом с нурианкой и бросает взгляд на своего учителя, салютующего бутылкой. Падаван Чиас выхватывает её из рук мастера, делает глоток и возвращает бутылку обратно. Потом съёживается, хотя и не задыхается.

Тала тасует карты дважды, прежде чем отдать их Оби-Вану в руки, показывая, как правильно держать. Квай-Гон в это время насмешливо повторяет за ней инструкции, чтобы все слышали. Бен старается не дёргаться от голоса своего учителя, не вздрагивать каждый раз, когда они встречаются взглядами, но это не так легко, как ему бы хотелось. Эта рана никогда не заживала.

– Ты же понимаешь, что карты – это не наука, Тала? – дразнит Квай-Гон. – Это искусство. Он должен чувствовать их.

– Сделай одолжение, Квай, – насмешливо фыркает Тала, уступая ему карты.

– Может, кто-то ещё должен попробовать? – жалобно тянет Оби-Ван, глядя на Квинлана и Эссью.

– Нет-нет-нет, мой падаван, – говорит Бен, наклоняясь, – это ты здесь учишься, остальные только для декорации.

– Как мило, – тянет Ни Хиелла.

– Благодарю, – мурлычет Квинлан, слишком непристойно для его возраста.

Эссья Чиас стонет, а Тала закатывает глаза.

– Ну, я могу выучить эту часть потом? – скулит Оби-Ван. – Мы ещё даже не дошли до самой игры!

Бен уступает, тасует колоду, забирая её из рук Квай-Гона, и сдаёт карты.

– Начнём с того, мой падаван, что в сабакк обычно играют группами от двух до восьми игроков. Вдвоём играть слишком долго и утомительно, а больше восьми – неорганизованно. Независимо от количества игроков, каждому раздаётся по две карты.

– Держите их лицом вниз, пока у всех не окажется по две карты, а остаток не будет положен на стол, – подхватывает Тала.

– Ясно, – кивает Оби-Ван, выглядя намного серьёзнее, чем оно того стоит.

– После того, как все карты сданы, мы проверяем их и, начиная с левого от дилера – то есть, от меня, – игрока, делаем ставки. Когда все ставки сделаны, вы можете взять одну карту из колоды, или оставить то, что у вас есть, – объясняет Бен. – Дальше снова делаются ставки с левого от дилера игрока.

– Ясно, – снова кивает Оби-Ван.

– Цель состоит в том, что собрать комбинацию равную двадцати трём, отрицательную или положительную. Превышение этого означает автоматический проигрыш. Если ни у кого нет идеальных двадцати трёх, то побеждает ближайшая к этому – но не превышающая – комбинация, – говорит Бен, глядя на Оби-Вана немного жутковатым взглядом.. 

– Не так уж и сложно, – кивает Оби-Ван.  
Бен улыбается.

– И здесь, мой падаван, сабакк полностью теряет смысл...*

***

У Бена есть смутное чувство, что Оби-Ван выучил куда больше витиеватых ругательств, чем карточных фокусов за этот долгий день, но его падаван сияет незамысловатым удовольствием, так что Бен считает день успешным.

Оби-Ван проводит весь ужин, рассказывая обо всём Шми, и хотя она не одобряет саму игру, она внимательно слушает взволнованный пересказ. Энакин тратит большую часть ужина на то, чтобы намазать соус на рукав Оби-Вана, но тот этого даже не замечает.

На следующее утро Бен отправляет Оби-Вана навёрстывать домашнее задание, а потом делать всё, что ему захочется, а сам ищет какого-нибудь члена Совета.

Хотя Бен вызвался вести некоторые уроки, помимо тренировочной миссии у него не было никаких заданий, и он обнаружил, что даже не включён в реестр миссий.

– Мастер Наасаде, – говорит Мейс Винду и бросает на него очень плоский взгляд после того, как Бен объясняет своё затруднение. – Мы понятия не имеем, что с тобой _делать_. Дело даже не в... – он неопределённо машет рукой, но Бен понимает его. – Мы просто... – у тебя _нет_ личного дела. Мы не знаем твоих характеристик, не знаем твоих дипломатических навыков, не знаем твоих физических способностей или твоего боевого стиля, не знаем твоих сильных и слабых сторон, и поэтому не знаем, какие миссии мы могли бы тебе назначить, а какие нет. 

Долгую минуту Бен просто тупо смотрит на него, пока в памяти всплывают его многочисленные титулы. 

_Убийца ситхов. Рыцарь. Мастер. Советник. Генерал. Верховный генерал. Переговорщик._

В другой жизни не было предела тому, что Совет просил от него, а здесь... здесь...

– О, – тихо произносит Бен.

– Есть также проблема с твоим падаваном, – добавляет Мейс, морща лоб. Он выглядит немного обеспокоенным. Выглядит таким молодым. – Честно говоря, до тех пор, пока мы не решим, что делать с... ну, ты понимаешь... мы решили просто позволить тебе делать то, что тебе заблагорассудиться, пока мы... просто понаблюдаем.

Бен обдумывает это и кивает.

– Когда он станет старше, есть места, куда нам придётся пойти. Мне придётся забрать его из Храма на некоторое время, но не... не сейчас. Он ещё не готов, – немного рассеянно говорит Бен. – Пока же... я думаю, вы можете использовать меня как и любого другого мастера. Назначайте нам миссия, доклады, дипломатические послания. Я пережил всё, что галактика могла предложить Квай-Гон Джинну в другой жизни.

Глаза Мейса расширяются, и Бен только слегка вздрагивает оттого, что проговорился. Выражение лица Винду смягчается, он кивает, затем делает паузу.

– Говоря о твоём падаване, были... проблемы, – замечает Мейс, и Бен почти смеётся.

– Я прекрасно знаю, – отвечает он. – Будьте уверены, я не притесняю своего падавана. На самом деле я даже дал ему выходной.

Мейс хмыкает и оставляет всё как есть.

**Ииииииитак! Мы наконец завершили первую часть! Ееее. Не удивляйтесь, что фанфик так резко обрывается - это нормально. Ждите теперь второй :) Она появится как и обычно ровно через неделю. Люблю вас всех, спасибо за поддержку и не забывайте оставлять отзывы.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сабакк на самом деле очень похож на покер, но то, о почему он теряет смысл - так это потому, что играют в него карточками, которые могут рандомно менять значения, так что это игра больше в удачу и умение предугадывать. Почитать про правила (оч сложные) можно тут: https://starwars.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BA

**Author's Note:**

> *Вупиупи - хаттская разменная монета, ходившая на территориях Внешнего Кольца Галактики до имперского периода.  
> ** В английском языке слово master может использоваться как в значении "хозяин/господин", так и в значении "учитель", а ещё это англоязычное звание джедаев (в русском переводе использовалось слово "магистр"). Из-за этого возникает некоторая путаница, и я бы переводила контекстно, но именно в этом фанфике делается значительный акцент на различных значениях этого слова, поэтому там, где это возможно, я буду использовать слова "хозяин", "рабовладелец" и "учитель", но в основной массе будет именно слово "мастер". Энивей.


End file.
